Heat of the night
by funnygirl00
Summary: For they've both known and loved each other once. A moment in the heat of the night destroyed it for them both. Erik, still angered by Parisa's betrayal has turned his eyes to another. Raoul's fiancée, Christine Daa, the first girl he ever loved. His actions of the past have brought consequences that leave her cold to him. Can they find their lost love again?
1. 1: I remember

**This is the sequel to Raoul and Parisa's story, 'Forbidden Pleasures.'**

* * *

Chapter one: I remember

* * *

Christine peered around the corner to find herself facing several different tunnels. She cleared her throat. "I know you're here Erik. Where are you?" No response. "Will you come out like a man or must I chase you out like a cowardly dog?"

"I'm right behind you."

Christine's hair on her neck crawled, but she didn't jump at the closeness of his deep voice. She turned around and studied him for a moment. He'd replaced his mask, hiding his deformity from her. "Take that mask off and stop hiding behind it." She demanded. "I know what your face looks like all ready."

Erik removed his mask. She could tell by the way he was standing, that he clearly uncomfortable. "I didn't….recognize you Christine."

"And why should you?" She said. "It's been ten long years."

Erik nodded. "A very long time. But…you recognized me."

She shrugged. "If you're trying to goad me into making a comment about your face, you won't succeed. I want your word that you will leave Parisa and Raoul alone."

"How can you ask that of me?" He demanded. "He hurt you!"

"They're in love!" She snapped. "Are you so blind to realize that? He worships the ground she walks on! And you? Ha! Your lust for power and revenge make you want her. You don't want her. You want control and you want her to break. It's not going to happen. Even if you did kill them, they'd still win because they'd wind up together in the end."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Love is such a feeble emotion."

"Then I suggest you don't drool over my portrait with lusty eyes then!" Erik's eyes widened at her bold words. "I have no need to label something I all ready know." She said. "I know you were deeply interested in Raoul's portrait of me."

"Well, what man wouldn't be interested in a beautiful woman?"

"One who's had too many?" She smiled watching Erik squirm. "Honestly, thirty-three courtesan's?"

"I had several executed for unfaithfulness." He said. "Some were murdered and others executed themselves instead of remaining with me."

"No wonder." She said. "No one knows who's going to go next. How did Parisa escape your wrath for a full year?"

"She was very…compliant." He said. "If I told her to stand on one foot all day she'd do it."

"Did you make her do that?" She added quickly. "And don't lie to me because I know where she lives and I'll find out!"

"No and while we're charmingly finding out each other's past. What about you?" He demanded. "This isn't the Christine I remember. You changed your last name."

"Naturally. Christine Walker doesn't sound like an opera singer does it?"

"But what _happened _to you?" He demanded. "True, it was only one night, but I seem to recall that you were a very sweet girl."

"Indeed I was, very sweet. However, everything changed that night. I lost a lot that night." Christine crossed her arms. "I lost my father and I stupidly lost my virginity to you as well that night."

Erik stiffened. "You didn't object that night."

"I was sixteen!" She spat. "I didn't know anything about those feelings!"

"Neither did I!"

"You certainly knew what you were doing!" She said. "And how old were you? Eighteen?"

"Fine!" He roared. "Blame it all on me!"

"I blame it on both of us!" She snapped at him, leveling a glare of her own against his. "I blame you for kissing me and putting me in that position. I blame myself for not being stronger to resist!" She straightened her shoulders. "You'll find me very changed Erik. I'm not that weak girl you left behind those ten years ago."

Erik nodded. "You're not the same girl. The Christine I knew is dead and a new Christine has inhabited her body."

She stiffened and lowered her arms. "As has the Erik I knew. Don't bother looking for the old Christine and I won't bother looking for the old Erik."

She turned and walked away to hear Erik say. "I never forgot you."

She paused and turned to face him. "Neither did I."

"Christine," Erik walked up to her. "could we try again? We both got off on the wrong foot here."

"Regaining one's balance is difficult, especially when one's strayed so far off the path like you have." She shook her head. "No Erik, I don't think so."

She turned. "Christine." Erik reached out and grabbed her arm.

Christine stiffened as she felt his cold hand on her bare arm. Shivers and tingles ran down her arm and against her will she let out a faint gasp. She turned and looked down at Erik's hand on hers. She noted he was breathing a little on the heavy side as well.

She cleared her throat. "Some things don't change I see."

Erik studied her face closely. "No…they don't." He stepped a little closer. "I never stopped thinking about you."

She nodded. "I'd think about you occasionally too."

"I'd sooner turn my back on spring than forget you."

Christine read and heard the desire in his voice and pulled away. "But things are changed. I'm not that easy Erik. You've had over thirty women without even asking them. This time….you're going to be told no. And I am telling you….no. I don't want anything to do with you."

She walked away and she heard him walking after her. "Can't we even be friends?"

She tossed her head. "I really don't see the point in that."

He grabbed her arm. "Christine."

She pulled free and snapped. "Don't you touch me again!"

"Is my touch that repulsive?"

"More than you can ever know." She turned around and faced him. "I don't know the extent of the life you've led, but I know, I can see that it was not a good life. Besides, you aren't planning in staying in Paris."

"I may consider it."

"That would depend on you Erik. Don't let me influence you, because I will not put myself in that position again."

"We were children!"

"We were in-between's. We weren't children and we weren't adults! We knew the difference between right and wrong." She pulled free. "We know the difference between right and wrong now. I am not going to give into you."

"I'm not going to let you go."

She tossed her head. "You can't hold me. no one…not even Raoul, has been able to hold me."

She walked away without a second glance. For now, he didn't follow her, but she could sense that she hadn't seen the last of Erik she'd ever seen before.


	2. 2: To flirt with the devil

Chapter two: To flirt with the devil

* * *

_One week later,_

* * *

"Raoul!" Christine said giving him a poke.

"What?" He laughed lightly and faced her. "I'm sorry…what did you say?"

"I said are you an idiot?"

He grinned. "I feel like one. I'm sorry Christine. Parisa just told me that she's pregnant."

"Congratulations." She smiled. "that explains why you've been walking on air this afternoon."

"Are you really happy?" He asked Christine as he took a hold of her hands. "Parisa and I have been worried."

"I'm fine." She answered honestly. "How could I be upset when I look at you two. You're both so happy. Are you hoping for a boy or girl?"

"Either, as long as their healthy."

"Hmmm," Christine said with a tilt of her head. "just a healthy child? That gives God a lot of options to mess around with the child."

"Funny Christine."

"No I'm serious." She stood up. "You should pray for an obedient and healthy child."

Raoul threw his hands up in the air. "I don't care! I'm just so happy that we're actually able to have a child!"

She nodded. "I know. Will we see you two at the masquerade tonight?"

Raoul nodded. "Yes. Parisa's going to surprise me."

Christine laughed. "I know. I've seen her costume."

"What is it? I hope that it's not a slave girl costume. I have enough men looking at her as it is!"

Christine laughed harder. "It's not one." Raoul sighed. "At least…I wouldn't call it that."

Raoul frowned. "Funny Christine." He cleared his throat. "Have you had any contact from…him again?"

"No. I told you, just the one time in the tunnel." That was a lie. Erik was still trying every way he knew how to get her to come and speak with him. Notes and sometimes attempting to talk to her in person, but she always rejected him. "I suspect that means he is up to something."

"How do you know him so well?"

"I'm an actress." She stated. "I've known many men, played opposite many and have an opportunity to observe just as many." She cleared her throat. "Enough of that. I wish to go and prepare for the masquerade. After all, I am representing the company and I must look my best."

"Indeed, you will be the second best dressed woman there."

Christine arched her brow. "The second best?"

"My wife, is and always will be the first." He stated proudly.

"Run along now." Christine cooed. "And don't forget to wipe your feet on the way out!"

Raoul rolled his eyes as he moved towards the exit. "I'll see you there Christine. With a friend of the male variety I hope?"

She snorted. "Nope. I intend to go alone. Goodbye Raoul."

"Goodbye Christine."

Christine walked quickly towards her chambers. She was still feeling somewhat depressed because of Raoul and Parisa's happiness. However, she had her work to keep her happy until she found the one who'd make her happy.

She closed the door and began changing into her Egyptian costume. She ducked behind the changing screen and looked to the mirror. "All right, what is on your mind? I know you're there."

"So," Erik's voice slithered into the room like a snake. "I hear that Chagney is expecting a little brat."

"As you predicted." Christine said as she moved behind the screen and began undressing. "I know you're behind the mirror."

"And I see you had it secured."

"Yes." She mocked. "I can't have you breaking in on me at all hours of the night. I'd never rest."

"You could always rest in the lair."

"True. But unfortunately, your scent still taints the air like a rabid dog marking it's territory."

"Christine," Erik spat out. "must you be so vile?"

"Me? Vile?" She arched her brow. "Isn't that the cigar telling pipe not to smoke?"

"The correct phrase is the pot calling the kettle black."

"Nope. You're full of hot air and blowing smoke. When a pot heats, it's steam doesn't smell. But a cigar and pipe are smelly and distasteful, like you."

"Damn it Christine. Am I really so disgusting to you?"

"More than you'll ever know."

She came out from the behind the screen in her turquoise blue Egyptian outfit. She could just imagine Erik's reaction. The gown was clinging and the material was semi-transparent. She was certain that this dress was going to create quite the stir at the masquerade.

She looked towards the mirror and saw Erik had pulled the screen back from behind it to reveal himself to her. His eyes were dark as he studied her reflection. She smiled and spun around in her dress. "Do you approve?"

"You…are not going out in public like this."

She laughed and sat down at her dressing room makeup table and began combing her brown hair. "I see. Parisa can, but I cannot."

"I don't care about that whore."

"Oh Erik, do try to stop the name calling. It makes one think of worse names to call you." She laughed lightly. "You know, I do believe you're jealous of Parisa and Raoul."

"Jealous of a whore and a boy?" He laughed. "A stupid deduction Christine."

"You're the stupid one." She fastened the gold headdress to her head. She began applying a deep red lipstick to her mouth. She walked over to the mirror and placed her hand over the lock on it. "Jealous of two people who are so deeply in love. And you know fully well that you cannot have that wonderful emotion because I do not believe you are worthy of it."

"I am no more worthy of it than you." His eyes studied her form, which was almost pressed against the glass. "I see nothing in you yet that makes you deserving of love. I doubt if you'd even know how to please a man! As cold as you are you'd freeze him before he'd set one finger upon your bed!"

Christine's blood simmered and she unlocked the mirror allowing Erik entrance into her room. Erik studied her warily as she closed the mirror behind him. She stepped towards him, pressing him back against the mirror with the palm of her hand.

"What are you-"

Christine cut him off with a deep kiss. Disgust filled her as she worked her mouth against his. She felt his hands, one on her waist and the other cupping her neck, as he dipped her backwards. Disgust filled her as she felt herself begin to enjoy Erik's roughly returned kiss. Other emotions, different ones, like passion also came with his kiss. Erik slowly pulled away and looked at her.

She saw the desire in his eyes and had to work up all of her acting skills to pull this charade off. "Now Erik, we are adults and I daresay we are used to playing with other's hearts so I can tell you straight out." She smiled coquetishly at him. "If you thought, that my kiss was a promise of what you will have, you thought wrong! It was to let you know what you _will not _have."

Erik clearly wasn't expecting that. "You devil. You flirt with Hell!" Christine turned and ran outside of her dressing room with Erik right on her heels. "Christine!"

He bellowed and she laughed as she ran around a corner. She had the common sense to run out upon the stage.

"Christine?" she turned towards Meg, who was approaching her from the right wings with her hair held tightly in one hand. She flashed a smile at her as she listened to Erik's footsteps come to a stop from behind the curtains. "Can you please help me with this?"

"Yes, Meg." Christine walked towards her making a mental note to have that mirror removed and a brick wall built it it's place.


	3. 3: This masquerade

Chapter three: This masquerade

* * *

Christine touched her turquoise mask and strode down the stairs to see all eyes upon her. She smirked and strode casually into the ballroom, fluttering her gold fan casually.

Raoul and Parisa waved at her. Parisa had decided to surprise Raoul by wearing her wedding 'dresses to the masquerade. Raoul, was still had a hard time keeping that look which she decided to dub 'the look of a drunken jester' off his face. And he certainly could not keep his hands off his wife in public, they were always holding hands or his hand was about her waist. But then, Parisa was an exotic looking girl and Raoul loved her deeply. And the happiness in Parisa's eyes shown brighter than any of the diamonds that she had on her.

She watched as Raoul pulled a protesting Parisa onto the dance floor. Raoul proceeded to show her how to waltz. Parisa gave up and settled for resting her head on her husband's chest and letting him lead her around the floor.

Christine glanced around, trying to spy if Erik was in the masquerade. Knowing him, he was bound to show up. "May I have this dance?"

She turned around and studied the masked Italian man who'd asked her. He was dressed in a rather traditional costume, like a knight out of the tales of King Arthur. _Certainly not Erik. He's much too flamboyant for a cheap costume like that._ She accepted the man's hand and he pulled her out onto the dance floor. She smiled and didn't attempt to make conversation with the man.

"Are you aware," he hissed as his Italian accent warped into a too familiar voice that she'd been trying to avoid. "that if you're observed five feet away, your costume is practically not there? I can see the curve of your breasts and hips."

"You." Christine frowned as she realized that she was in Erik's arms after all. "I should have known you'd show up here. It's a masquerade, the perfect way for you to hide so the world will never find you."

"I am entitled to keep my face hidden." He said. "All things considered, it is for the better."

"And you hide a fair portion of yourself as well behind that mask, though more so than others. When you die…masks will fall out of your closet, not skeletons. And if there are any skeletons in your closet, they'll probably be masked as well." Erik laughed and nodded at her. "A good trick I'll admit, I'd have expected you to come dressed as something more exotic."

"Like the Red Death?"

"Obviously." she cleared her throat. "Now, lead me off the dance floor."

"I won't."

"Do it, or I will walk off the dance floor without you!"

Erik smirked devilishly. "Try it."

Christine immediately pulled away but found herself trapped in Erik's arms. She grunted and ground out. "Release me this instant or I will scream."

"Oh you're going to."

She didn't get a chance to ask what he was talking about until she felt the floor drop out from under her! "Erik!" She screamed as she clung to him. Erik laughed at her as they fell into a huge mattress. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh! You… will pay for that."

"I'm not interested in your revenge at the moment." He took her by the hand and tugged her to her feet. "Come."

Christine dug her heels in the ground. "I am not your dog! I will not go!"

"Then stop yanking on the leash."

"The proper way to train a dog to go would be to slacken the leash and let it follow you at its own leisure!"

"And how would you know that?"

"I had one before I met you."

"What happened to it?"

"None of your business. I should treat you like a dog! A well-trained pet is happy and a much better companion. I think most men are not given the most the understanding of the average dog." Christine smirked. "I wonder…are you as trainable as a dog can be?"

"Christine." Erik bit out. "We are still playing masquerade, can we take the masks off for a moment?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't think the way we're going about this is going to help any of us. Least of all me!" He snapped. "I spend half the night thinking up witty retorts to keep your words back. And every one of your words stabs!"

"A nice quote from Shakespeare's 'as you like it' I believe. But, I shall drop the mask for five moments. What is it you need of me?"

"Come." she dug her heels in and Erik sighed. "Pardon me." He stepped aside and held his hand out in a mock bow. "If you please."

She tilted her head. "Getting there." She headed where he gestured for her to go. "Now, what is it you need of me?"

"I'm adding a scene in the play."

"Really?" She crossed her arms. "Raoul, Monsieur Reyer and I are not accepting your terms. You are not taking the place of music director."

Erik chuckled. "Actually, you have no choice. You see, I bribed your director to leave."

She stopped short and spun around. "You what?"

"And he accepted. "Erik laughed. "Amazing what 500,000 francs will do to a man."

"You're despicable. I hate you."

Erik's brow narrowed. "I wish I could say and express the same things about you, but I can't, no matter how hard I try." The way he said that caused a small pain in her heart and she found that she was feeling sorry for Erik. She turned and walked down a chamber but Erik stopped her. "Don't go down that tunnel."

She nodded and silently followed him through a maze of tunnels to put them in a different part of the lair she'd never seen before. It was obviously Erik's music room and it was decorated to his fine taste. Drapes of crimson and gold accentuated the black piano in the middle of the room.

Erik handed her a piece of music. "This is a good scene for where Marco and Helena have their second argument in the first act. I don't think the act should end on the argument alone. Helene should sing this song, it'll really tug at the audience. Besides, you don't get to sing that much in the first act."

She nodded. "I don't." She observed the title. "This Masquerade? Intriguing. Did you write this with 'us' in mind?"

"Actually I did." He patted the bench beside him. "Sit down, try it."

Christine snorted as she did as he asked. "Your manners are appalling."

Erik rolled his eyes and began playing to slow melody. Christine cleared her throat and began singing. It was a lot lower than she was used to singing, but it fit the mood of the scene.

_Are we really happy in this lonely game we play; looking for the right words to say? Searching but not finding, understanding anyway; we're lost in this masquerade. Both afraid to say we're just too far away from being close together from the storm. We've tried to talk it over, but the words, got in the way. We're lost inside, this lonely game we play. Thoughts of leaving disappear, each time I see your eyes. and no matter how hard I try to understand the reason of why we carry on this way. We're lost in this masquerade._

Erik stopped and looked at her as she held the paper in her hands. She nodded. "I agree. This will work well." Erik laid his hand upon hers and she squirmed. "I shall require you to leave this lair every morning before 10:00."

"And why that specific time?"

"I always swim down here."

"You're kidding."

She pulled her hand from under his. "No I am not. I find the cool water quite refreshing."

""Well, I don't get up that early. So you're going to have to swim elsewhere."

"I've been swimming down here for a long time." Christine smirked. "This is my opera house, I can do as I wish. I always swim down her because it's such a lovely spot and some habits are hard to break."

"Indeed." Erik reached for her hand again.

"And you keeping your hands off me is obviously another habit that's hard to break for you." She shook his hand away and stood up. "I said I don't want anything to do with you."

"And maybe I didn't make myself clear enough." Erik stood up and stared down at her. "I want everything to do with you."

She shrugged as she turned and walked away from him. "It'll happen when Hell freezes over Erik. I don't want you."

"Well I want you!"

With that Erik spun her around and moved to kiss her on the mouth! Christine refused to surrender to that kiss. She pulled her lips inside her mouth as she fought, kicked and hit him.

Erik finally let go of her and looked at her. "What is it Christine? What have I ever done to you?"

"You've done _nothing to me._" she proclaimed."It's what you've done in your life that's turned me off."

"I can't change the past!"

"I know that. But I do expect to see you change from the past! I remember when you were warm and gentle. The Erik I knew, I could have loved forever!" Erik's head jerked up at her words. "But now, there's a new Erik. I don't want anything to do with him, I don't want anything to do with you."

"I'd never hurt you."

Pardon me, but I don't believe you. Now, leave me."

"You're in my domain." He stated coldly. "If you want to leave, you leave me."

She nodded. "I will." She paused before stating. "I don't know how to get back out from here!" And she didn't. It would take her hours to get back to the center of the opera house. "Which way?"

"I will tell you," he said after he leaned forward. "for a price."

"Like what?"

"At midnight, you will dance with me in the middle of the dance floor."

"Unmasked?"

"If you wish."

"I'd prefer it. I told you I hate the mask."

"Good." His eyes sparked dangerously. "And you will kiss me."

Horror washed over her. "I'd rather die!"

"And that may happen to you if you don't do as I ask. I've made some changes to the lair, very dangerous if you don't know where the traps are." Erik held out his hand. "So…do you accept my terms?"

She frowned. "You're bluffing."

"I assure you I am not. If you recall I didn't let you go down a tunnel. For a good reason, because that one is filled with scorpions and snakes." Christine shivered. "Now, do we have a deal?"

Christine studied his face. She didn't see anything to indicate he was lying. She shook his hand and bit out. "Agreed." At his smirk she added. "But I do not agree that you will enjoy that kiss."

"Really?" He led her back up through the long twist of caverns. "I do not think that the same will be said about you. I dare you," he breathed heavily. "not to enjoy it."

Christine exhaled shakily and heat filled her cheeks as she wondered how she had gotten into this.


	4. 4: A kiss that one cannot ignore

Chapter four: A kiss that one cannot ignore

* * *

True to his word, Erik led Christine safely back to the ballroom. No one seemed to actually notice that they'd dropped out of sight. She glanced up at the clock and to her dismay, it was five minutes from midnight. Erik pulled her onto the dance floor and she waltzed with him.

Christine was glad that in the waltz she had to look over the man's right shoulder, so she didn't have to look him in the face. Not to mention, her body had to be positioned on the man's right side as well. She didn't have to look him straight in the face and only her arms were in close contact with him. Unless Erik decided to draw her closer and press her against him, but fortunately, he didn't.

Erik cleared his throat. "Is your favorite color still pink?"

"I hate pink."

Erik nodded. "Sorry. Is it white?"

"I'll never tell you."

"Green?"

"No."

"Blue."

"Stop guessing."

"I'm guessing…red."

She rolled her eyes. "Will you stop it?"

"It's red isn't it?"

"Shut up and dance!"

Erik laughed. "You're funny Christine."

Erik waltzed her towards the moonlight balcony and the hair on the back of her neck began standing up in warning. "Erik?"

"It's a nice night, and the orchestra is somewhat tolerable." He said. "It's missing so much harmony, they don't blend."

"Must you always criticize people?"

"I could ask you the same Christine. You can give me a solid reason for not wanting anything to do with me."

"Is there something about 'I'm not interested' that isn't sinking into your thick skull?" The chiming clock caused her to jump and she cleared her throat. "We need to get back inside."

"I don't think so." Erik held her arm. "I like it out here."

"It's cold."

"It won't be in a few moments for you."

"So, you're not going to kiss me in the center of the ballroom floor as agreed?"

"I'd prefer to try this outside instead of being in public." He removed his mask and studied her. "You didn't even flinch."

"Should I have?" She removed her mask and looked up at him. "Honestly Erik, you think too much of your face."

"Do you," Erik asked with a husky tremor in his voice. "know how beautiful you look at this moment?"

"Those are words I've heard before by other men." Christine cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Sweet talk won't work Erik."

"It appears to be at this moment." He noted. "You do look beautiful. The stars shine like diamonds in your eyes. I never forgot your eyes. They always seemed to stare straight through me. They still do."

She wasn't pleased about this and how she was loosing her to determination to let him know that she wasn't going to enjoy it. Erik brought his hand up to rest it upon her neck, running his long fingers through her hair. Against her better will and judgement, she shivered at the contact his fingers had upon her skin.

"You like that." He murmured as he stroked her neck more. She trembled again. "I'll remember that."

"Stop talking," she bit out quietly. "and just give me the stupid kiss!"

Erik leaned forward and kissed her mouth. Christine had prepared herself for something totally, over-the-top, steamy and passionate. Her heart dropped to her feet as Erik kissed her gently. She felt her heart, her body and every fiber of her being reacted to that kiss. Slowly, she leaned forward and into the kiss. After several long moments, Erik pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Well?" He asked with a light laugh.

"That was…an improvement to your last one."

"Because," he leaned forward. "I know what I'm doing now."

"I doubt that."

Erik laughed before capturing her lips in a kiss again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned forward. Erik spun her around and her back collided with the wall. Christine smiled inwardly as she met Erik kiss for kiss. She snuggled away but he pulled her in front of him, placing his back against the wall. She ran her hands through his hair as she felt Erik's hands cup her hips. She squirmed as Erik suddenly lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands draped down his shoulders and Christine became away that they were right back to where they were ten years ago. Just as Erik's lips began learning ever inch of her neck, sense began to settle into her brain.

"Uhh, I-I," she said as she pulled her head away. "I want you to put me down." Erik frowned and she said firmly. "Now. Someone could see us." Erik slowly let her down, but didn't release her. His hands stayed on her hips and still pressed her against him. Christine cleared her throat and squirmed. "Let me go Erik."

"In a moment."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I'm…savoring the moment."

"You got a taste of it, you may savor it later." She pulled free and stepped back, straightening her gold headdress. "That kiss meant nothing Erik. Nothing at all."

He laughed. "I love it when you lie Christine. It really tells me what you're really saying."

She pulled away and stalked back into the ballroom. Her heart pounded and her lips were burning, she touched her lips with a shaky hand. "Christine?" She turned to see Parisa beside her. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I will be. Just a…small confrontation, which I handled well."

"Erik kissed you didn't he?" Christine's brow arched. "It's written all over your face."

Christine rolled her eyes. "He baited me into it. I wasn't willing at all."

"Or, you hadn't planned on being willing?"

A drumroll caught their attention and Christine turned to see Erik, his mask in place, standing in front of the orchestra. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Erik Ormanni and I am the new music director for the opera Populaire this season." Erik smirked in her direction. "Miss Daae, will be introducing a song from our newest production, it's called 'The Promise.' It's the story a prince who falls in love with a peasant girl. The night he decides to wed her, the girls village is attacked and as a result, her face is badly deformed. The prince's mother, a powerful sorceress, offers her a special spell. She will change her face back to normal if she promises to leave the prince forever."

In spite of herself, Christine found she was getting interested in the plot. "The peasant agrees, her face is restored, but it itself is changed. Another man takes an interest in the girl, but then, the prince meets her by chance. He cannot understand his attraction to her and is even more perplexed to her reaction towards him. However, I will not reveal which man the woman chooses." Erik held out his hand to her and she approached him shaking her head. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, miss Daae will sing the main theme 'I'll never say goodbye,' which, I'll admit, miss Daae inspired me to write this song."

Christine frowned and him as she hissed. "Stop flirting in public!"

Erik laughed. "Miss Daae and I knew each other quite well."

Christine laughed tightly before she snatched the music from Erik and looked at it. "Ladies and gentleman, 'I'll never say goodbye.'

Erik whispered as he sat down at the piano. "I mean it Christine."

She shrugged and looked down at the music. Erik began playing and the orchestra began watching the music, waiting for their turn to come. She stood beside the piano and Erik nodded at her to begin. She shot him a scowl.

"_Say goodbye? Why I can barely say goodnight! If I can hardly take my eyes from yours, how far can I go? Walk away? The thought would never cross my mind. I couldn't turn my back on spring or fall. _Christine stiffened as she remembered Erik saying that to her a few days ago. _Your smile least of all. _

The orchestra joined in as the music became much more fuller. It was a little lower than she was accustomed to singing, but it still flattered her voice. _When I say always, I mean forever. I trust tomorrow as much today. I'm not afraid to say, "I love you" and I promise you, I'll never say goodbye. _

Christine found she was falling in love, with the song. _We're dancers on a crowded floor while other dancers live from song to song. _There was certainly no chance of her falling in love with the composer though. Still, if he could write such beautiful music and words, could not a small part of him still be that boy she'd loved for so long? _Our music goes on, on and on. And if I never leave your arms, I really have traveled everywhere, for my world is there. When I say always, I mean forever. I trust tomorrow as much as today. I'm not afraid to say "I love, I love you" and I promise you, I'll never say goodbye. How could I ever say goodbye?_

The audience applauded and she curtsied politely. She held her hand out to acknowledge Erik who bowed. He then held his hand out to acknowledge Christine and she curtsied. Erik caught her hand and she forced a smile as Erik drew her close. He angled his head to appear as if he was kissing her cheek, but he'd captured her lips. She placed a hand on his chest and pulled away with a smile.

Erik studied her before saying. "You can fight it Christine, but I'm not going to give up."

"Erik," she squeezed his hand. "you're just going to have to accept that I don't have the slightest feelings left for you. From now on, lets forget everything between us. It's as if we never loved at all."

"What about what happened between us outside? Did you forget the magic? The passion? Don't lie and tell me that you didn't long to kiss me as I longed to kiss you at that moment."

Christine pulled away. "We can't have always what we want. Especially when we know it's not good for us. It would _never _work."

"You keep saying that."

"And I'm going to say it a million more times until you understand Erik. No more!" She said. "This is the end, the very end, it's over."


	5. 5: Confrontation

Chapter five: Confrontation

* * *

Christine walked off the stage and passed Parisa. "I'm going home, or better yet, take a swim and cool off."

"All right." Christine hugged her. "Rest well. That song was beautiful."

"Thank you." Christine saw Erik approaching and begged her. "Stall him. I beg you."

Parisa sighed. "I suppose I should talk to him. Go."

"Thank you."

Christine hurried out of the ballroom and Erik strode towards her. Parisa stepped in front of Erik and he stopped. He frowned at her and she tried not to tremble at his gaze. "It's been a while."

"Time enough." Erik said. "Excuse me."

She nodded. "You won't win her heart like that."

Erik stopped and turned towards her. "I beg your pardon."

"You're going to lose her."

"Excuse me," Erik said. "but I don't see how you're the expert on such things."

"Well, I am married and am expecting my husband's child. I'm a woman and I know how the female mind works. That makes me wiser than you."

"You know him for three days, and you're married." Erik shook his head. "Face it Parisa," he spat her name as if it were a vile taste in her mouth. "he married you for your body."

"Oh Erik," she shook her head. "do you think Raoul and I fell in love because of our physical features?"

"He is handsome," Erik pointed out. "and you weren't exactly wearing enough clothes to leave anything to the man's imagination."

"I noticed his eyes first of all, then, his face."

"His eyes?" That caught Erik's attention. "How so?"

"They were…beautiful. I saw kindness, tenderness, respect and as I reflect on it, I saw adoration in his eyes."

"No lust?"

"I never saw lust in Raoul's eyes and to this day, I still haven't."

"Tell me," he sneered. "how long did it take him to bed you?"

She shook her head and responded. "The day you returned."

His eyes widened. "You mean...when I came in you two had-"

"Yes, but it wasn't his fault. The queen had given me an aphrodisiac-"

"And what else was he to do?"

"After helping me through that moment, we gave into what we'd been avoiding from the moment we'd first met. We had a few minutes to fix the room and our apparel before you came in." She couldn't resist adding. "We also gave into our passions while you were out torturing those men who'd tried to kidnap me. Those men are dead, aren't they?"

Erik laughed bitterly. "Of course. I should have killed that boy when I had the chance."

"But you won't."

"I promised Christine."

"How do you know her so well?"

"I don't discuss my affairs with the likes of you!" He said. "Maybe his family accepted you, inspite of you being a whore, but I won't accept what you really are. Chagney is going to see you for what you are. A liar, a cheat and you're always looking out for you. You'll leave him as soon as you find something better."

Erik felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to find Raoul's fist connect with his jaw! Erik stumbled backwards as another punch from Raoul sent him to the ground. Raoul yanked his coat back into place and turned to Parisa. Erik studied them as he got up from the floor; Parisa walked up to Raoul and placed her hand on her husband's chest. She shook her head and Raoul exhaled deeply.

He turned to Erik and warned. "You mind yourself, my wife is forgiving, but I am not. _Never_ insult the treasure that was under your nose in my presence again. You lost her and not I'm the blessed owner." Parisa squeezed his arm and Raoul nodded as he turned to her. "Shall we go home now?"

Parisa nodded. "Yes."

Raoul instantly lifted her up into his arms and Parisa laughed lightly. The happiness in her eyes tore at Erik's soul as he watched the anger in Raoul's eyes dissipate as she caressed his face. Christine was right, he did envy them their happiness. He wondered what he could do to make Christine give him that happiness that saw between them. He'd never known love before, but his heart told him that she was the one who could wipe away the demons of the past.

* * *

Christine carefully walked down the steps of the lair to the underground lake. Fortunately, she had a few minutes to swim and cool down. She was still mad at Erik for making his suggestive hints to the crowd about their 'history,' which was going to cause her to be on her guard for a few days. Then, that kiss, she couldn't believe it how she'd almost let it go too far with him again.

That was how it had all started ten years ago. She'd gone walking in the lair, bumped into him, they'd kissed and next thing she knew, she was on the ground and she'd given herself to Erik. And it had all happened to her at the tender age of sixteen because she hadn't walked away.

Christine shook her head, forcing the thoughts from her mind as she exhaled and looked around, Erik had left the candles burning and it was beautiful sight to see the lights flickering on the cave walls.

Christine pulled the pins from her hair and shook her head. She ran her hands through her hair and then removed her silken robe. She pushed the strap of her lacy undergarment back up on her shoulders before slowly wading into the cold water. By the time she was knee deep in, a very funny feeling settled over her.

Christine stiffened and was about to turn around when she felt two strong arms grab her. One grabbed her left arm and the other rested on her waist. She spun around and found herself staring into Erik's face!

Her heart pounded as she began taking inventory of this situation. She was in her undergarments, which were revealing and her hair was hanging down her back. Erik, had her in his grasp, he was dressed in only his black pants and mask. His face was inches away from hers and Christine felt a small tremor of fear rush through her at the look in his eyes.

"Erik." She gasped out. "What…are you doing here?"

"I live down here," he said darkly. "remember?"

"I thought you…were at the masquerade."

"I was, but once you left, I left. Parisa stalled for as long as she could, but that's not her game." He looked down at her. "Imagine my surprise when I come down here and find a mermaid in my lagoon."

She tightened her grip on her underskirt. "Actually, I was here first so it's my lagoon."

"This situation…is far too familiar."

"Indeed." She was used to Erik changing subjects whenever he wished by now. "And I remember it led into something very stupid."

Erik tightened his grip on her arm and waist. "Do remember how we first met?"

"The sideshow." She nodded and licked her lips. "How could I forget that night? It's haunted me for years and it haunts me still."

Erik pulled her closer against his bare chest. "Why? Why did you do that to me Christine?"


	6. 6: Remembering

Chapter six: Remembering

* * *

Christine stared into Erik's eyes as her mind wandered back to that night they'd first met.

_It was a cold and dark night in Paris. Christine stood by her father as they walked through the sideshow. The display of human oddities was a little unnerving to her. "Come and see the Devil's child!" _

_Then…she saw him for the first time. She saw him in a cage his hands tied up above his head. She saw blood trickling down his back from a whip mark on his back. She gasped and approached the cage with tears trickling down her cheeks._

"_Christine," her father said. "come away."_

"_I can't." she croaked. "How can anyone-"_

"_I won't have you getting upset."_

_The man cracked the whip over the boy's back and he yelled. Christine's blood ran cold as she watched the man crack the whip again over his back. _

_Something, a wild dam of emotions broke over her and her scream pierced the air. "Stop it!" She screamed as she pulled free of her father's grasp and ran towards the cage. "Stop!"_

"_Christine!"_

_She barely heard her father's scream as she heard the whip crack over the boy's flesh again. The boy was looking up and staring at her in amazement. She flung the cage door open and she ran at the overseer and hit him. _

"_Stop it!" She screamed as she beat him. "Stop it!"_

_The man dropped the whip and grabbed her. "Whoa! The wildcat has feelings for the beast." The crowd of coarse people laughed at her as she fought the man._

"_Unhand her." Her father shouted and she looked up to see her father was being restrained by several henchmen. "Let her go!"_

"_Father!" She called out "Let him go!"_

"_Watch," the man said as he bound Christine's arms behind her back and threw her onto her back. She stared at him wide eyed as he undid his bonds, holding him by the hair. "as the devil's child takes her like a mad animal!"_

_Christine's blood ran cold as the mad crowd cheered as he was thrown on her! She gasped and her heart pounded as he shook his head before staring down at her. Christine trembled as she looked at the face of the boy who was pressing her into the hay with his body. _

_His face was partly deformed and she held her breath as he studied her curiously for a moment before saying. "You… didn't scream, even now."_

"_I wouldn't." She inhaled. He had a deep voice for a boy of his age. She wasn't sure how only he was, possibly eighteen. "I don't think…you'd hurt me."_

_He looked at her for a moment later before getting carefully up off her. "And I wouldn't." she exhaled as he untied her bonds and stepped respectfully away from her. "I couldn't."_

_The crowd groaned with disappointment that he wasn't going to ravage her like a mad animal as they'd anticipated. She smiled and stepped towards him, her heart pounding in her chest. He frowned and stepped backwards until his back made contact with the metal bars behind him. He winced and jumped forward as the cold metal met the broken skin. Christine stepped forward quickly, cupped his ravaged cheek in her hand and kissed him. _

_The crowd gasped in horror and groaned in disgust, as he stood there frozen, powerless in her hands. She hadn't kissed anyone before, but she'd never seen anyone react the way he did. He'd stiffened and backed away, she could feel his whole body tremble under her touch. He didn't touch her; it was if he couldn't bring himself to do so._

_When she pulled away, she saw he was crying. Tears were running down his cheeks. She stepped away and shakily made her way towards the door of the cage. The boy walked beside her, daring anyone to lay a hand on her again._

_The man nodded that her father be freed and her father immediately grabbed her as soon as she came out of the cage. "Christine."_

"_I'm all right."_

"_Come." He said as he pulled her away. "Now."_

_Her father's tone broached no argument. As he led her through the crowd she turned around and looked at behind her. The boy stood there, his hands once again suspended in the air, but something had changed in his eyes. It was as if, her kiss had given him some new hope._

"_Christine" her father said. "what has gotten into you? You kissed him. A complete stranger and in a public place!"_

"_Father, don't be angry with me. If there was ever someone who needed a kiss more than he did at that moment, let me know. I don't think he's ever been kissed before."_

"_No he hasn't Christine," he said. "there are many things that I know in this world that you don't know. That boy, has had many horrible things done to him. He could have hurt you and I thank God he didn't."_

_Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I wish, I could free him." She whimpered. "If you could arrange, somehow to let him free, I'd never ask for anything again."_

"Christine?" Erik's voice jarred her out of her thoughts. "Why? Why did you kiss me?"

"Why didn't you rape me?" She asked. "You had the opportunity."

"Because…I wasn't sure what love was, until I saw your face." Erik said. "Why did you kiss me?"

Christine's heart crumbled at the look in his eyes. "Because…I had never seen anyone, begging for love, wanting it as much as you did at that moment. I wanted to give you some."

Erik turned her in his grasp to face him. "I'm still asking for that love Christine. I still want it, more than I did then. I want your love."

"Erik."

She never got to finish. Erik grabbed her and pressed her against him. Christine opened her mouth to object but Erik's mouth covered hers a moment. Her heart pounded, her mind raced as Erik pressed against him in a kiss that caused all the chains around her heart to break away.


	7. 7: Don't fight it

Chapter seven: Don't fight it

* * *

Christine's heart pounded in her throat as Erik's hand traveled down her waist to her hand that still held her skirt. He squeezed her hand before sliding his hand up between her legs. She broke the kiss as his hand gripped her hand. He drew her hand up along with his as he brought his hand between her thighs. He released her hand and slid a few fingers inside her moist center.

Christine moaned, pulled away from Erik's grasp and headed towards the shore. She held her skirt tightly fisted in her hand, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Suddenly, Erik grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him! Christine whimpered as Erik pulled her against him and kissed her again. Her head spun and she clung to his shoulders for balance. She could feel Erik attempting to fight the urges that were boiling from so deep inside him. He fought it hard; she could feel him fighting for control. However, the moment her body moved against his, all the pent up feelings inside of them burst out of control.

He deepened the passionate kiss and se didn't push him away. Her arms tightly gripped his neck as their feeling grew like a huge bubble and burst. With every breath, sigh and kiss, something grew inside them.

"Erik," she gasped out. "what's happening?"

He commanded. "Don't fight it."

"I should." she groaned. "Why can't I?"

"I love you Christine." Erik breathed through the kisses. "I always will."

"Erik." she moaned as she clung to him, her fingers pressing into his scarred back.

He silenced her with a deeper kiss. Her legs buckled and Erik caught her. Her arms hung weakly by his thighs. Gasps escaped her lips as she realized that neither of them had the strength, nor the will to stop it from going further.

Erik pressed her against the nearest stone wall and began to unlace her garments. She gasped as his fingers ghosted over her breasts before shivering as Erik grabbed her neckline and pulled her slip over her head. For a moment, they stood there, staring at each other.

_Dear God, she is beautiful._ Erik thought as he stepped closer. Her hands wrapped automatically around his waist. Tonight, just for tonight, she'd finally be his.

Her eyes were filled with desire, begging for Erik's body to complete the desire running throughout her. She reached up, removed his mask and kissed his face. The kiss was deep, fevered and passionate. Erik pressed her against the cool wall, removed his remaining clothes and leaned close as their bodies met for the first time in ten years.

Christine groaned and Erik's fingers entered her throbbing core. The need to make love was too urgent to deny. Nothing mattered then, except for her and him. She groaned and her legs buckled, Erik caught her. He inched her down to the floor. She whimpered as he lay atop her, his eyes staring through her. She slowly ran her warm hands up and down his back, branding the skin underneath her touch. Her body arched as Erik kissed her neck. An erotic groan rose from her throat, as the moment grew closer.

Christine spread her legs for him and he edged closer. He gripped her by her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head. "Erik!" Christine struggled, thrashed and writhed beneath him. Cries of pleasure rose in her throat and her muffled them with a kiss before he entered her.

For a moment, the entire world was silent. The next moment, the once empty, still, quiet opera house, echoed with the sounds of Christine crying out when they became one. Erik pulled away and looked down at her, seeing if she'd tell him to stop.

To his relief, he didn't see regret, shock or anger in her eyes, only desire. He could feel her body pulsating around him. She leaned forward, her lips attacking Erik's chest with multiple kisses. Her lips and caressing finger's made him so weak. She clung to him, not knowing how much each little caress meant to him.

Erik moved with a wild, unquenchable passion. Christine grabbed his shoulders, gasping as he poured himself into her. Moments later, their cries echoed in the lair and she flopped on her back. Erik loved the feel of her body next to his; he reached out and touched her face gently. This was different than their first time; this was beautiful. It was like a symphony of two souls blending.

Christine lay there, her chest heaving from her breathing. Erik leaned over and kissed her lips that kept calling him. she sighed as she ran her hands up his arms slowly before nudging him away from her.

He studied her face, she wasn't cross, and she just looked tired. He stood up and lifted her up from the ground. She drooped her left arm over his shoulder and ran her right hand down his chest.

"My dress." She murmured. Erik grabbed her dress and his pants with one swoop before moving towards the other side of the lair where the living quarters were. Christine nodded approvingly. "You've made some changes. I like the red."

"Your favorite color?" She blushed and nodded. Erik moved her to what he'd hoped would one day be their room, he set Christine on the bed. "I'll light some candles."

She didn't say anything as he pulled the robe from the bed on. She was occupied pulling her underdress back on. He lit a few candles and Christine looked around the room. She cleared her throat. "It's lovely."

"I'd be lying," he said as he moved to sit down beside her. "if I said I didn't design it with you in mind."

He placed his hand on her knee and slowly drew her skirt out of his way. She looked down at his hand as it caressed her inner thigh. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to, he could read everything in her eyes. she turned on her side and lay under the covers. Erik removed his robe and crawled next to her. Christine jumped a little as she felt him press her against him. her breathing grew a little heavier as he ran his hand up her leg to reach her center. He entered her with a few fingers and Christine moaned. He ran his other over her breast, pulling the white material down to probe her breasts through the delicate lace.

Christine cried out and turned on her side to meet Erik as he rolled over her. He could never get tired of Christine. She was his mate; the one that had been destined for him, she completed him. Christine grabbed onto his shoulder as he began repeating that act of love.

* * *

Christine stirred to find she was lying in a strange bed, naked, and a man's arm was around her waist. She would have screamed, but she recognized the hand. She'd know those long fingers anywhere, and they belonged to Erik.

She turned to see he was still sleeping contentedly, his chin was resting just above her head. she felt tears fill her eyes and she cursed her folly for giving into Erik and his pleasures so many times last night. She wasn't even sure what day it was!

But she'd done the same mistake again! She'd slept with Erik without any assurances what he wanted from her. He hadn't proposed. He loved her, but she doubted if Erik would want a big family like she did. She closed her eyes as the tears dribbled down her cheeks as her mind began to recall that night which changed her life for the worse.


	8. 8: A love that will last

Chapter eight: A love that will last

* * *

Erik stirred and Christine closed her eyes and acted as if she were asleep. She could feel Erik looking down at her, then she felt him run his hand down her cheek so gently. "I love you," he whispered. "more than you'll ever know."

Erik kissed her lightly on her lips and she felt the bed move as he got out of it. She forced her breathing to remain even as he stepped out and gently closed the door behind him. Christine rolled onto her back and looked up at the red velvet canopy. She sighed and rubbed her hands before getting out of the bed. She walked over to the closet and pulled it open. She found a white robe and she pulled it on around her. She then put on a pair of oversized slippers and padded towards the vanity set. She opened the drawers and stared at the beautiful, solid silver hairbrush, handmirror and various other sets. All of them had the initials CO engraved on them. She began brushing her hair and twisting it away from her face.

Five minutes later, she exited the room and followed the scent of bacon to the kitchen. And that's where she found Erik, working over a stove. Erik looked up from where he was scrambling eggs and his eyes widened. "Christine, you're up."

She nodded. "Yes."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're…having regrets about last night, are you?"

"I am having some. Why shouldn't I?" She sat down at the table and folded her arms. "Don't burn the eggs."

Erik turned the heat off. "Why don't we talk about it first? Here, I made some tea."

"Thank you." she sipped the tea from the cup he'd extended to her and frowned. "What are we doing here?"

"Having breakfast."

"That I know, but I swore I'd have nothing to do with you. And look," she gestured around her. "I wake up in your bed this morning."

"_Our_ bed this morning."

"Don't go putting the comforter on the bed before the sheets." She corrected him. "Erik, this is…wrong."

"You didn't act like that last night." He reached for her hand. "To my recollection, you were rather enjoying it."

She nodded as she toyed with his hand. "And I swore after our first time that I'd wait until marriage. But you, for some reason, keep causing me to break the rules." At Erik's silence, she added. "Don't even think about proposing to me because I won't accept it."

His head jerked up and he stood up. "Why not?"

"Because," she stood up and glared at him. "this is not love!"

Erik stomped around to stand beside her and he glared down at her. "Then explain away your feelings! If you didn't care, you would have hit me, told me to stop, or something!" Erik grabbed her and pulled against him before flattening her against the table. Her heart pounded as Erik pushed her robe and under dress out of the way to cup her maidenhood. "Even now you still want me!"

"Fine!" She shouted as she pushed on his chest. "Go ahead! Use my body against me! But _do not, _I repeat, _do not;_ tell me that this is love! Don't tell me that it's a beautiful thing that will last forever! This is lust and it is wrong, it will not last!" She held her breath as she saw understanding break in his eyes. "I want more than that Erik! I want something that will last; don't tell me this will last, you know it won't. You've had thirty-two women in this manner and not once, _not once_ did it develop into something worth holding onto! I will not be your thirty-third whore!"

Erik stood there in silence for a while. She inhaled and tried to calm down her raging heart. As she turned to walk away, he spoke. "Christine." She turned to face him as he walked slowly towards her. "I, apologize. I don't…know that love you speak of. I must ask, that…you teach it to me. Please, just…give me time."

Christine studied him for a moment and nodded. "I will try. I will do the best I can." She hugged him and Erik exhaled as he rubbed her shoulders. "Now, I want you to talk to Raoul about this."

"That boy?" Erik pulled away and hissed. "I'd rather die!"

"And you will die a lonely death without me, if you don't talk to Raoul." She said. "I know you envy him and Parisa their happiness. Raoul is the perfect gentleman and authority on respecting women."

"Naturally, he's never had to do anything else in his life."

"Which makes him an authority in that area." She said. "But above all, Raoul has a charming manner." Erik scowled. "You, on the other hand, while you are charming at times, you can be rather…..hot."

He chuckled. "Hot?"

"Well, when you talk," she cleared her throat. "at times, the room temperature jumps way too high up for comfort." Erik laughed. "Go ahead and laugh, but if you want a chance for a real love, go ahead and laugh!"

"Are you saying there's a chance?" He asked. "Do we really have a chance?"

"There's a better chance if you listen to Raoul. Now, please, do as I ask you."

"I'm not about to ask that boy for advice on…handling a woman."

"Fine," she turned and sat back down. "but don't be surprised if you flunk your course on that subject."

Erik leaned forward and kissed her neck. "You'll be surprised."

"Oh you will be," she turned around and shoved him. "Because, there are some rules and conditions which _you will _follow!"

He frowned. "Rules and conditions?"

She nodded. "Yes. First of all, you will stop trying to initiate making love with me."

Erik laughed as he gestured towards her apparel. "Then _you _stop wandering around in your underclothes asking for it!"

"I was going to swim! My original intention was to cool down, not get seduced by you!" She held up her hand. "Second of all, you will leave the lair at the appointed time I'd asked of you earlier and I will be allowed to swim in private."

"This is my lair."

"A gentleman always bows to the ladies wishes." Erik snorted. "Third, you will not kiss me anymore." Erik's head jerked up and he began shaking it. "If you want, you may kiss my hand or cheek. You may not kiss me on my mouth or neck. If you want to kiss me on my lips, you must ask me."

"And the point of this Christine is, what?" He demanded. "I'm afraid I've forgotten."

"I'm doing what you asked." She said. "I'm going to kill off that lusty side of you, as much as I can."

Erik shook his head. "That's not going to happen Christine. I am what I am."

"I personally think that if a person tries hard enough, they can change anything. Now, I'm going to go change. Now why don't you make me that breakfast and impress me with it as soon as I get back?"


	9. 9: It feels like jealousy

Chapter nine: It feels like jealousy

* * *

Christine nodded at the musical score and lines. "Yes, this will definitely be a very great success."

Raoul nodded. "The love story is incredible. Christine, you must play Nasrin."

Christine turned to Erik. "Nasrin? Did you have to choose such a garish name?"

"It means 'wild rose' Christine," Erik said. "and that is a lovely meaning."

"Indeed Mr.….what is your last name?" Christine asked. "I don't know it."

Erik was taken aback for a moment. "I've adapted Ormanni as my last name Christine, why?"

"Because, Mr. Ormanni, while we are working, it is best we keep things on an impersonal level. You, will refer to me as Miss Daae."

Erik's brow arched dangerously. "I will?"

"You will Mr. Ormanni." She turned back to Raoul and Mr. Reyer. "Now, tell me, who is to play Parviz?"

Mr. Reyer spoke. "Christine, we've all ready picked your leading man, if it's agreeable to you."

She tilted her head. "Let me guess, Mr. Ormanni?"

"No." Raoul grinned. "You'll never guess." He gestured towards the almost empty stag and called. "Come on out now."

Christine shook her head. "What is this Raoul? Is this some sort of-?"

"Christine!"

Christine looked towards the stage and jumped out of her chair. "Frankie!" she moved swiftly towards the man with her arms held out. Frankie, laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around in the air. The man, was extremely handsome. The uncanny thing was, he could have been Erik's double. The two men were almost completely identical except Frankie had blonde hair and an unblemished face.

"By Allah," Nadir breathed. "he looks just like you Erik!" Nadir glanced at Erik, who was all ready on his feet, with his fists doubled. Nadir grabbed Erik's arm and hissed. "Erik, don't."

"Daroga," he growled. "I swear, if he doesn't take his hands off her-"

Then, Frankie set Christine down on the ground, her arms draped gracefully around his neck. She laughed lightly. "I had no idea you were in town."

"I was visiting relatives when I heard about this new musical. And, when I realized my favorite leading lady was also going to be playing the main lead, I just couldn't resist stopping in."

"I can imagine." She arched her brow playfully. "So…you're going to be my handsome prince?"

"Definitely." He leaned forward so their noses were almost inches away. "And, I trust I win your hand in the end?"

She smirked. "Maybe." Next thing Christine knew, Erik had flown out of nowhere and had tackled Frankie to the ground! "Erik!" She shouted. "Let him go!"

Franklin choked and looked up at the angry masked man. "Erik!" Nadir called from behind them!

"This is Franklin Oriana." Christine screamed. "He's a quite famous singer!"

"I don't care who he is!" Erik shouted. "I'm going to beat him into a bloody pulp!"

"Stop it!" Christine grabbed ahold of Erik's as he hit Franklin in the mouth.

Franklin wasn't built strong like Erik was and he was getting pummeled. Christine looked around and the first thing she noticed was a violin lying ontop the rehearsal piano. Christine grabbed the violin and smashed it upside Erik's head. Erik let out a groan before his body went lax.

Christine looked down at the broken violin and shook her head. She turned to Franklin, rolled Erik's body off him and helped him up. "I am so sorry about that."

Franklin coughed and rubbed his throat. "Who….is…this?"

"I regret to say, that he is, the music director and composer."

"And your lover as well?"

Christine shrugged. "He is not my lover, but, he would like to be. But unfortunately, his temper, and a few other things stand in his way of a serious relationship between us."

"I see. So, I'm still in the running?"

"Not really," she smirked. "but, if you don't mind risking a broken neck to torture him, be my guest."

"You know me Christine, I'm game for anything." He cracked his neck. "So, we shall have to be on guard with our little jokes and all shan't we?"

"Miss Daae," Nadir said from beside her. "I warn you against playing with Erik's emotions."

"Erik has had everything too easy in his life. He wants a woman, he buys her. He dislikes someone, he kills, tortures, or poisons them. No Nadir, this is exactly what he needs. Anything worth having is worth fighting for. If he want's me he shall have to fight for me."

"But do you care about what you're putting him through?"

"Jealousy? Honest and real jealousy? I'm aware of it, and I believe it'll do him good."

"Jahan?" Raoul said. "I don't think he'd like that. Doesn't Jahan, not get the girl in the end?"

"You're right. still, Erik isn't a professional performer like Franklin and I am. We are certainly the top billing acts. Erik certainly wouldn't know how to command a stage properly." Erik let out a groan and she turned to Franklin. "Now, I know it's not very manly, but may I suggest you stand behind me until I'm able to explain to Erik what is going on?"

Franklin nodded. "My throat says, just this once, and I'll try not to make it a habit of it."

"I'm just going to say I'm Nadir's side on this one." Raoul said. "But it's your heads not mine."

Erik let out a groan and held his head. "Ugggh," he then observed Christine holding the broken violin. "you Christine?"

She nodded. "Yes, it was me Mr. Ormanni. Indeed, I shall have to warn the entire company that you're prone to fits of madness from time to time."

"only," Erik hauled himself up and glared down at her. "where you are concerned Christine."

She patted his chest. "That is sweet of you darling. Now, have you met Franklin Oriana?"

Erik scowled. "No. and I don't want him in this production."

"Fine. He won't be in there."

Erik studied her before saying. "And… judging by your tone and face, neither will you?"

"That's right Erik." She crossed her arms. "I want Franklin opposite me!"

"It's my musical!"

"It's my opera house!"

"He's a fop!"

"I resent that!" Franklin said.

"You're a foolish man!" She asked. "Honestly, can't we work together as a team?"

"Because Christine," Erik said. "a team is where we work to achieve a goal. Now, I fail to see where the…rivalry comes into a team effort."

"You're funny. Rivalry." She tossed her head. "I shall straighten you out on this later, but please! Try to act professional for once!" She looped her arms through Erik and Franklin's before smiling. "Now, shall we see to continuing to discuss casting and our budget?"

Erik leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You…just…wait….until I get my hands on you."

"You may try."

"Inspite of everything you think Christine, you're a woman and I'm a man. I am stronger than you. fortunately, I don't need to get violent or physical. All I have to is look at you and you surrender to me."

"Oh shut up Erik."

"You _will _be mine Christine."

She stopped and looked deep into his blazing eyes. "I told you, I am not going to be easy Erik and I won't be easy Erik." She cleared her throat. "We will discuss this later, now lets get back to business."


	10. 10: Not a day goes by

Chapter ten: Not at day goes by

* * *

_A week later,_

* * *

"I don't understand!" Franklin shouted at Christine. "What have I done to you?"

"Get out!" Christine pointed off the stage. "This is my place. Get out of here!" She screamed. "Go!"

"All right!" He shouted. "But I will be back!"

"Go!" She shouted. Franklin stomped away from her and she exhaled deeply before whispering. "Go." she then choked back a sobbed and looked upwards. "Why? Why can I not be free of you?"

She inhaled and began singing. _Not a day goes by; not a single day. But you're somewhere a part of my life; and it looks like you'll stay. _She walked towards the fountain in the center of the stage._ As the days go by, I keep thinking, "when will it end? Where's the day I'll have started forgetting?" _Christine ran her hands through hair, tightly tugging it as she stepped around the stage. _But I just go on, _Christine slapped the fountain with each word._ thinking and sweating, and cursing and crying. And turning and reaching, and waking and dying. _

_And no, not a day goes by! _Christine slapped her head._ Not a blessed day! But you're still somehow part of my life, and you won't go away. _She wrapped her arms around her waist and moved about the stage slowly. _So, there's hell to pay, and until I die. I'll die day after day, after day, after day. _Christine slowly sank down on the stage as tears ran down her cheeks._ After day, after day, after day._

She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and wiped her eyes. She shook her head and wiped her eyes before continuing. _So, there's hell to pay, and until I die. I'll die day after day, after day, after day. _Christine stood up and slowly stumbled back over to the fountain. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around her waist until she finished the song. _After day, after day, after day. Till the days go by, till the days go by. Till the day goes by._

Christine held her breath and wiped her eyes. She glanced around and watched as everyone slowly stood there in silence. Then…applause filled the room and Christine blushed as she tried to stop the flow of tears that continued washing down her cheeks.

Franklin strode onto the stage applauding. "Beautiful Christine." He wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her. "You will have the audience on their knees begging for mercy through their tears."

"Mr. Oriana," Erik said from a few feet away. "will you unhand Miss Daae so we may continue with the scene?"

"Oh Mr. Ormanni," she said. "will you please stop treating Franklin so abominably?"

"I am treating him cordially enough."

"As one would treat a rabid dog." She muttered. "Haven't you anything nice to say?"

"Miss Daae," he stressed. "if we're going to argue, might we at least do it in private?"

"That is completely agreeable to me. by all means," she gestured to the direction of her dressing room. "shall we?"

"That's not necessary." Erik approached her. "Mr. Oriana, take five steps away from Christine."

Franklin frowned. "Why?"

"Just do as I say!" Erik roared angrily and Franklin did as he said. "Thank you!"

"No!" She shrieked. "You are not dropping me through the floor like you did Parisa!" Erik advanced towards her with his arm raised. "Erik!" She screamed as Erik snapped his finger and she fell through the floor. She shrieked as she and Erik fell down and she groaned as she flopped onto the mattress. She exhaled, then groaned as Erik landed ontop of her. "That, is not," she groaned. "how…to win a lady's heart." Erik glared down at her, but his glare softened. He leaned forward and moved to kiss her. "I said," she reminded him as she pushed on his chest. "you have to ask permission Erik."

He exhaled. "And I said, give me time."

"Not in this case."

"Fine." Erik leaned forward. "Have I your permission to kiss you?"

Christine found herself trembling at his words. "Yes."

Erik kissed her cheek and his breath tickled her skin. "Can I…touch you?"

Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Yes." Erik's long fingers began massaging her sides. "You're jealous." She pointed out as Erik pulled her tighter against him. "I see I am right."

"Damn right I am."

Erik pulled her into a kiss that almost caused her feet to melt from underneath her. She groaned and it took all of her strength to push him away. "You didn't-"

"Oh shut up and enjoy the kiss for once!" He snapped at her before kissing her on the mouth. "Always talking."

Christine smiled against his lips until her back met the wall. Erik's hands gripped her skirts and she swatted his hands instantly. "No." She said firmly. "I said no more of this Erik. Take a step away."

"The Hell I will." Erik pressed her closer and Christine fought. "You know, I'm supposed to be on that stage with you. I may change the play just to kiss you in the end."

"I won't let you change it!"

"You will." Erik grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head. "You will give into me."

"No I won't." Erik moved to kiss her and she pulled her lips in and shook her head.

Erik exhaled. "I swear, there are times I don't understand you Christine. At times, you amaze me."

"I hope so Erik." She blinked. "And I'm going to go a step further and say that if you change that character I'll never speak to you again! Your character doesn't deserve her."

"Like I don't deserve you?"

"Does anyone deserve the person they fall in love with?"

Erik's brow arched. "Are you in love with me?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I am not changing the subject. Are you in love with me?"

"I was talking about deserving, not the possibility of me being in love with you."

"Are you?"

"I'm not telling you unless I feel that we've worked up to that point where I should encourage you. Right now, you appear to keep sliding backwards. You should have talked to Raoul when I told you." Erik snorted. "Or, you could talk to Franklin, I assume you've apologized for shouting at him yesterday?"

"No I haven't."

Christine shrugged. "And you wonder why we make so little progress?"

"What _is _your relationship with him anyway?"

She smirked, relishing this moment. "Franklin is a beloved friend."

"Beloved?"

"Yes, we get along famously and have been for years. We were engaged at one point and we both broke it off with circumstances got a little to stifling."

"Such as?"

"I'm not telling you the details of my love affair. Anyway, we flirt, we lie, we argue, we act, we sing, we're perfect friends. He knows what I'm going to do before I do it and the same applies for me."

"Did you love him?"

She blinked. "I was engaged to him, doesn't that mean that I must have loved him?"

"Are you in love with him now?"

She leaned against the wall. "It depends on how you define love Erik. Love has many definitions and he has definitely earned one of those definitions. Yes, I do love him, as a beloved friend. But if you're asking me as a lover, than no, I do not love him in that manner."

"Do you…enjoy this?" Erik demanded. "Did you know…I was fantasying about killing him everytime he touched you?"

She nodded. "I was aware of that. But I know you'd never do that because it would hurt me."

"You think you know me so well?"

"I know _men _and you Erik, are one."

"And what makes you an authority on men?" He demanded.

"Oh come on. I've had scads of men after me, honorable and dishonorable. I can spot them a mile away. Besides, I'm an actress, remember? There are lots of heroes and villains I have to play opposite." Christine tapped him. "Now, let me up. We've got a production waiting on us."

"What if," he smirked. "I'm not ready to let you up?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes."

"If you don't let me, I swear I will give Franklin a kiss in front of you that will turn your red blood to fire in your veins!"

Erik blinked. "You wouldn't."

"Do you want to wager on that?" she watched as turmoil raged in Erik's eyes for a moment. Then, he got up and lifted her up from the ground. "Thank you."

"You left me no choice."

"I did." She smirked and stepped away. "You could have talked me out of rehearsing by means of gentle persuasion as soon as you let me up."

Light flashed in Erik's eyes and he let out a growl. She let out a laugh and ran up the tunnel with Erik behind her. "That is the last time I'll let you get away!" he roared after her.

"That's what you think!"


	11. 11: Won't let you fall

Chapter eleven: Won't let you fall

* * *

"No, no, no!" Erik shouted. "More feeling! Damn it Mr. Oriana, can't you muster up some emotion?"

"I've had it!" Alexander bellowed. "I will not put up with this much longer!"

"Mr. Ormanni!" Christine said. "I demand you apologize at once!"

"I won't!" he shouted. "This is my play and the man is ruining it!"

"What are you look for?" Franklin demanded. "Nothing I do is ever good enough."

"You have no heart!"

"I have more that you!"

"You're a fool!"

"Will the two of you shut up?" Christine snapped. "We are opening tomorrow night! This is not the time for this!"

"What makes you so sure that I will allow him to play the part?"

Christine stiffened. "Mr. Ormanni."

Raoul spoke up. "Can we argue about this later and move on with this rehearsal?"

"No." Franklin said. "One of us has to go."

"If he doesn't go," Erik said. "I am leaving, taking my music with me and if anyone tries to play one note of this tonight. A disaster! Beyond your imagination will occur!"

She snorts. "God, you're such a child!"

Raoul stood up. "Mr. Ormanni, why don't you show him what you're looking for in him? then, see if he can deliver what you have in your mind?"

Christine nodded. "Please Erik, just show him once."

Erik huffed. "Fine, but he won't be able to deliver it."

Christine rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Where do you want to take it from?"

"Just follow my lead." Christine held his gaze as he Erik transformed from an angry man to a desperate lover. "I know who you are."

Christine laughed lightly and shrugged carelessly. "I should hope so. After all, you have seen me many times."

"Oh stop playing Nasrin!" Erik shouted. "I know it's you!"

"Nasrin?" she stiffened and turned away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Erik grabbed her arm and spun her around so sharply that she cried out. "Really? I know everything. why didn't you tell me?" Erik's shoulder's shook with anger and tears. "Have you forgotten everything we shared together? I loved you! I still love you! I love you!"

"Stop it!" she screamed. "Stop! Let me go!"

"Never!"

"Parviz, please!'

His voice dropped to an angry growl. "Do you even care what I've been going through? I'd wake up to visions of your face every blessed night! Damn me for thinking that a beauty like yours could ever die! My heart turns in agony because I knew that I'd never see you again!"

"Oh!" She shouted as she attempted to pull away from him. "You were set to marry that princess!"

Erik shouted back in her face. "I was never going to marry anyone!"

"You lie!"

"Why would I? In my heart you were _my wife_, I never broke our vow!"

"Stop it!" She screamed. "Stop it with those words of yours, I don't love you anymore!"

"Now who's lying?"

"You are! You're lying to yourself!" She said. "Now, you're in love with a memory! I cannot allow myself to love you any-" she caught herself and shouted. "get out of here!"

"Never!" Christine turned and Erik yanked her against him as the music started up. "Never." He pulled her against him and she tilted her head back to rest against his chest. "Never."

_I'll never let you go; so, never let me go._ Christine couldn't suppress a cry back as Erik ran his left hand down her shoulder, while keeping her secure against his chest._ I will be your journey and you will be my road. Down the stormy path, _Christine attempted to pull away, but Erik kept her pinned against his firm body._ love will never come to pass. It will be an anchor; although the winds may blow. _

Erik spun her around and made her face him as he gave her one shake. _In addition, through the depths of high and low; wherever you will go, I'll follow. To the end, back again, you know. _He then buried her face in his chest and she fought not to wrap her arms around his neck._ Won't let you fall; fall out of love. _Christine shook her head in despair as Erik gripped her face in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes._ Because together we'll be holding on, cause all we have is us. _Christine felt tears start in her eyes as she felt Erik baring his heart before her. he wasn't acting, Erik was giving her himself in front of the cast.

Her legs weakened and she slowly sank down to the ground. Erik let her ease her way down to the ground and she trembled at the angry passionate look in his eyes. _Won't let you go; go away again. Because life don't mean nothing at all; if I don't have your love. _Erik's anger vanished and he knelt down beside her and wiped away tears she hadn't noticed she was crying. _I will dry your tears; take away your fears. Let me be your shelter, _Erik took her hand and pressed it against his heart. _your heart is safe in here. _She shivered as Erik touched her face so gently. _So beautiful and pure; there's nothing I would not endure. Oh, _she reached up and touched his mask and he closed his eyes and shook his head slightly._ love as got me blinded; I see it all so clear._

Christine closed her eyes and held his gaze as Erik sang the chorus. She could see that the wings were packed with the chorus. Raoul was staring at her from the stage in amazement. One look from Franklin let her know that Erik had definitely won the role from him.

Erik, sensing that her mind was drifting, suddenly pinned her on her back and he towered over her. Christine gasped as Erik glowered down at her. _I'm down for you, for whatever, anything, you're going through. _Christine began backing away and Erik moved forward, matching her move for move, never breaking eye contact. _What's mine is yours, every little thing, I got you. Even when the winds of change, come smashing down and crashing on you._

She turned on her side and stifled a gasp as she felt Erik pull her against him_. Won't let you fall; fall out of love. _Erik wrapped his hand around her waist and interlaced his other hand through hers. She squeezed it tightly as she turned just enough so she could see his face. _Because together we'll be holding on, cause all we have is us. _ _Won't let you go; go away again. Because life don't mean nothing at all; if I don't have your love. _

Erik pulled her up upon her knees; his eyes shown with such love, she could have fainted. She barely heard the Erik singing the final bars of the song as he pulled her against him. his hands rested on her hips and he kept them there as he pulled her close and kissed her mouth. Christine trembled and slowly brought her hands up to Erik's neck, before running her hands through his hair. The music ended and she broke the kiss and pressed her head against his chest.

"Do not," Erik was breathing heavily. "deny…that you love me again. Ever."

She nodded and kept her head pressed against his chest. "I can't."

"You love me." Erik gripped her hair and gently forced her to look up at him. "Admit it."

She inhaled and whispered. "I love you."

His grip grew tighter. "Louder!"

"I love you!"

Franklin interrupted. "Are we going to rehearse the whole damn play? It was just this scene I recall."

"Indeed." Erik pulled Christine up from the floor and she wiped her eyes.

"Well," Raoul tugged at his tie. "that last move, where…you're poised over Christine. You certainly wouldn't except someone to perform that move in public do you?"

"Why not?" Erik asked.

"It's not…proper."

"I'm not a proper man." He said. "That is how I want it done and that is how it will be done."

Fredrick spoke. "He's right. I couldn't do that, but he, did bring out a certain dimension to the character that I couldn't bring. And Christine, you were superb as always." He tilted his head. "He brings out this…side of you I've never seen before."

"Fredrick," she said. "I still want you to play opposite me. I know you've a marvelous mind and you probably know Erik's lines. Why don't the two of you switch parts? Please? For me?"

Franklin nodded. "I do know the part. If you want Christine, I'll do it."

"I do."

Christine bolted upright and screamed as sweat dotted her forehead. She closed her eyes and laid back against her silk covers and found her pillow was sweat stained. Christine flipped the pillow over and closed her eyes. she shivered. She was having _the dream _again.

Her bed dipped and she flipped on her other side to see Erik crawling in on the other side! She sat up. "What are you doing?!"

"Shh," he said as he gently eased her onto her back. "I was passing by and I heard you scream." Christine exhaled as he brushed her hair back. "Do you get nightmares often?"

She turned on her side. "Leave me Erik."

"No Christine."

She flipped onto her other side and spat at him. "I said I wanted you to-"

Erik leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. Christine felt all her anger leave her body and tears filled her eyes. Erik pulled back, as if sensing her tears. "Christine, what's the matter? Is it something I've done that caused your tears? I heard you call my name."

Christine could only stare at him. something _he'd _done, something _they'd both _done that was the cause of all her suffering now.


	12. 12: That night

Chapter twelve: That night

* * *

Christine glowered at him before biting out. "What makes you think it has anything to do with you?"

"Your reaction Christine. Moreover, the fact that you called me. What is it?"

"It's…that night."

"What night?" He asked gently.

"The last night we saw each other. Remember?"

Erik nodded and she watched as he began reliving those hours that had happened those ten, long years.

* * *

_She'd tried everything. Warm milk, sleeping in a lighter dress, counting sheep but nothing was working. She couldn't sleep. Christine knew the opera house and the secret walls as well. She pushed the wall open and went down the steps towards the lake. This was her last resort; otherwise, she'd be awake all night tonight._

_She walked around the corner and someone grabbed her and pulled her against the wall! Christine screamed as she was slammed against the wall and a knife was pressed against her throat!_

_She gasped and opened her eyes to see that boy, had escaped! She stared at him as he stared at her with surprise in his eyes. "Christine!" he dropped the knife. _

"_You're free!" she said. "Oh. Thank God!" she tilted her head. "How'd you know my name?"_

"_Your father." He explained. "He said your name a few times."_

_She nodded. "He did. Did he set you free? Please say he did."_

"_He did."_

_She smiled happily. "I'm glad." She cleared her throat. "What's your name?"_

_He studied her before commenting. "The Devil's child."_

"_Oh stuff and nonsense." She asked. "Your real name."_

_She waited patiently for him to speak. "Erik."_

"_Erik." She smiled at him. "I've always liked that name."_

"_Why?"_

"_I just did. There's not a special reason for it."_

"_I mean…why aren't you screaming?"_

"_You're pretty hung up on that screaming bit aren't you?" he frowned at her. "Sorry, but I don't see any point in screaming at your face. It's not that bad."_

"_It isn't Christine?"_

_She nodded, she loved his voice. Even the way he said her name, sent shivers down her spine. "Didn't I prove that? After all, I kissed you, remember?"_

_he nodded. "To please the crowd."_

"_To thank you." She leaned against the wall. "If you wanted, you could kiss me again, right now and I'd have no objections. Because, as I said, your face isn't that bad and I've nothing to fear."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really." She cleared her throat and added quietly. "I like you."_

_Erik leaned forward and Christine stood there as he slowly kissed her. delicious shivers shook her body at the taste of his lips. Christine had longed for the day she'd feel so strongly about someone. Erik started to draw away, but she leaned forward and initiated another kiss. She felt Erik loosen up and his hands cupped her hips under her nightdress. The kisses grew more and more feverish and breathing became harder. Christine swung her arms around his neck, loving every second of the feelings that were drowning her._

_Erik's tongue invaded her mouth and she shivered against the sensations invading her. Moments later, she barely realized that she was on her back, undressed. She wasn't sure how they had gone from kissing to something as intimate as making love. Erik was above her and she felt a searing pain between her legs as Erik entered her. she bit her lip and forced down the pain as Erik moved inside her. she closed her eyes as Erik kissed her. then, a strange feeling bubbled up inside her and Christine cried out as her body trembled and released. Erik let out a cry as he exhaled and he breathed heavily beside her._

_Then, a loud alarm went off and Erik jumped up off her. his eyes were wide and alert. "What?" she asked._

"_Someone's down here." Erik began pulling on his pants. He handed her, her nightdress. "Get dressed."_

_She flung it on and pulled her undergarments up as well. He threw his shirt over his head, without bothering to tuck it in. he held his hand out for her and pulled her against the wall. Her heart pounded as he grabbed the knife he'd dropped earlier._

"_Erik!" Her father shouted. "Run!"_

_Christine jumped at the sound of terror in his voice. "Father?" She called._

"_Christine!?" Her father shouted. "Run!"_

_her father then let out a groan. Christine turned to the sound. "Father?" she turned and ran towards the sound. "Father?"_

"_Christine!" Erik shouted. "Don't!"_

_she raced around the corner to find her father wrestling a man! She screamed and ran towards him as someone grabbed her by the hair! Christine screamed as she was thrown to the ground on her stomach._

"_Well," she recognized the disgusting voice belonging to the man who had been so cruel to Erik. "I see I found you. since the boy never got you, I'll take my turn with you!"_

_Christine fought like a wildcat and screamed as the man tore her dress. Her father shouted as he tried to break free from the man holding him. The man laughed as she cried. Then, the man suddenly stiffened and cried out. Then, she turned and saw Erik pulling the knife out of the man's back. Erik stabbed the man repeatedly in the back before slitting his throat. Christine spun away from the disgusting sight. Erik pulled the man off and threw him away from her._

_Erik stood up and kicked the man's dead form before spitting on him. Christine turned towards her father who was still fighting the man. Erik turned and ran towards her father to join in the fight. the man punched her father hard and knocked him to the ground. Her father was a musician, not a fighter so she stood there frozen in time as Erik stabbed the man in the back._

_The man cursed and backhanded Erik. Erik tripped over a stone and fell to the ground. The man pulled the knife out of his back and loomed over Erik._

"_You'll die." He wheezed._

_Her father got up and grabbed the man by the shoulder. The man elbowed her father in the jaw and she screamed as the man plunged the knife into her father's chest. Erik, stood up and smashed a rock, hard, upside the man's head. once the man fell unconscious, Erik took the knife from him and stabbed him once in the heart._

_Christine's stomach churned as she knelt beside her father. The wound was deep; his hand hung loosely at his side and the blood was flowing from his chest. "Father." She cried as she tore her nightdress and pressed it against the wound. "Don't move."_

_Erik knelt beside him. "Sir. Don't move."_

"_Promise," he grabbed Erik's hand. "me that…you'll become….a better man."_

_Erik nodded. "I promise."_

_He turned to her and touched her face. "Christine."_

_She kissed him once before gripping his other hand. "You're going to live." Her father shook his head as he began choking. "Father." Christine had never felt such panic and terror in her life. "Daddy."_

"_Christine." Erik said._

"_Don't say it!" she screamed as her father's grip went lax. "Daddy. Don't go. please."_

_But her tears and pleas fell on deaf ears and echoed in the caves. For her father, had died, leaving her all alone in the world._


	13. 13: Surprises and Erik's up to something

Chapter thirteen: Surprises and….Erik's up to something

* * *

She barely felt Erik's hands on her as she sat up. "Why'd you leave me?" She demanded. "Why?"

"I left you?" Erik sounded insulted. "You left me!"

"I did not!" She snapped as she jumped out of bed.

"I woke up and you were gone!"

"I went to get food and Madame Giry for help!" She said. "We come back and find you've skipped out of Paris without as much as leaving a note!"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you were tired! You spent most of the night watching over me!" She shouted. Her door opened and a ballerina, holding a candle, appeared in the doorway. Christine blinked before switching over to a calm and tight tone. "Please leave, I am in no danger and I wish to settle this business immediately!"

Erik snorted as the girl nervously ducked out of the room. "Not in any danger Christine? I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Oh shut up Erik and let me talk!"

"What else have I been doing? As you stated, it's the man's obligation to let the lady talk, but I won't let you run me over in an argument!"

"Really?" She demanded. "Where were your obligations when I fell and miscarried your child?" if her grief wasn't still raw, she would have almost laughed at the look of shock on Erik's face. "I was sixteen!"

"How?" He demanded.

"Are you asking how _did I get pregnant _or are you asking _how did I miscarry?"_

Erik was so stunned, he seemed to be limited to sentences composed of one word. "Miscarry."

"Carlotta and I were fighting. She pushed me into the orchestra pit; I hit several music stands and the ground hard. When I awoke, I was in the hospital, the doctor told me I'd broken a rib, had a concussion and I had miscarried."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"You weren't here."

Erik grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "I'm here now! Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to tell you!" She pulled free and shoved her hair out of her face. "I wouldn't have, except YOU always manage to get things out of me!"

"Except the one I really want to know! What do you want from me!"

"I don't want anything _from you_! I just" Christine's will power crumbled and she sank to the floor crying. "I-I just…want to be whole again. I want to be whole again." She curled up into a fetal position on the ground. "I want to be whole again."

Erik didn't say anything as he held knelt and lifted her up from the ground. He placed her in the bed and drew the covers around her as she cried. Erik lay ontop of the covers, his arms around her shoulders as she cried. And when she awoke the following morning, he was still beside her.

She stirred to turn on her side and Erik's eyes opened. He brushed his thumb under her eye. "Am I…that much of a bother to you Christine?" He asked softly. "If I will cause you more pain, I will go, for your sake."

It took a moment for her to recall what he was talking about, then, the words that had been spoken last night came flooding back to her. "No Erik," she said honestly. "I was upset and when a woman's upset, sometimes she says things that she doesn't really mean. I'm sorry."

"No, don't." He said. "I have just as much to say I'm sorry for."

An squeaking sound in the room caused her to look up. "What was that?" She asked. "A mouse?"

Erik exhaled and picked grabbed a covered basket on the nightstand. "I got you something. A present for tonight."

"Erik," she sat up. "if you got me a mouse, I swear that all your chances are gone as of now!"

"I didn't," he chuckled as he placed the basked it her lap. "I'm not that stupid."

"Humph." She said as she stared at the basket.

"Are you always so grumpy in the morning?"

"Shut up Erik."

"I guess you are. Open the basket."

She rolled her eyes and slowly drew back the cover to reveal…..A scruffy, fuzzy kitten. If anything, it was somehow cutest kitten she'd ever seen. The cat wasn't too much to look at, but it had the most adorable face. A solid blackish-brown face, pink nose, golden chin and a golden strip from it's forehead down to it's nose.

"Well?" Erik asked. "Are you pleased?"

She picked up the kitten and studied it. The kitten purred so loudly that she was certain that it could be heard in the next room. She looked at Erik and stretched to kiss his deformed cheek. "I love it."

"It's a girl."

"Thank you." She studied him. "She's beautiful." He gently took the kitten from her and tucked it back into the basket. "Certainly."

"Erik, the baby,"

"Will be fine." He kissed her. "Come on." He kissed her again. "Give into me just this once."

"No." Erik kissed her as he arched his body against hers. Christine moaned and draped her arm around his neck. "I'm still…saying…no." She attempted to sit up, but Erik didn't let her. She stuck out her lower lip. "Now, do you mind getting off me so I can continue with the day?"

Erik huffed. "I suppose I must. But one of these days, you won't be saying that to me."

She chuckled as she rolled out of bed. "Hold your breath until that day comes."

"It wont' be that long."

Something in his tone caused her to pause. She turned and frowned at him. "What makes you say that?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Christine squealed as she danced around backstage in glee. "It's a hit!" She shrieked. "It's a hit!"

Frankie laughed as he lifted her up and spun her around in the air. "I cannot believe it either!"

Christine squealed and hugged him tightly as he kissed her on the mouth. She stiffened and then she felt joy bubble up inside her as she could feel Erik approaching her from behind. Sure enough, she felt Erik grab her around the waist and pull her from Frankie's arms.

"Erik!" she laughed at the look on his face. Then Erik dipped her backwards and she squealed. "Erik!"

Next thing Christine knew, Erik had her locked in a firm embrace and he was kissing her! She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as Erik kissed her deeply. She pulled away. "Jealous?"

"Definitely."

"Hey," Frankie said. "the curtain is going-"

"Shut up." Erik murmured as he kissed her again.

Christine pulled away to face the stage as the curtain was drawn up. The rest of the cast parted the way for her, Erik and Frankie. She stood between the two men and joined hands with them so they could walk down to the front of the stage together, but Erik, being Erik, had other ideas. He lifted her up, away from Frankie, and into his arms. The crowd screamed wildly as Erik carried her down to the front of the stage.

She blushed and shook her head. "Erik, what am I going to do with you?"

Erik set her on the ground, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're going to marry me. Tonight."

"Funny Erik."

He yanked her against him, his dark eyes smoldering. "I'm serious Christine."


	14. 14: Yes and no

Chapter fourteen: Yes and no

* * *

She blinked as Erik's words sunk in. "Yes and no."

Now Erik frowned. "What do you mean 'yes and no' what kind of answer is that?"

"Yes, I'll marry you. No, I'll not marry you tonight!" Erik laughed as he lifted her up and spun her around. "Erik, don't you dare-"

She never got to say "kiss me in public" for Erik was all ready doing that. Gasps and laughs were heard in the audience. Erik let her down on the ground and kissed her nose, she was certain her face was a bright pink. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a ring box, Christine shook her head in disbelief. As he slide a ring, with multicolored diamonds on it, Meg screamed. "They're engaged!"

Christine threw her hands around Erik's neck and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You've got some explaining to do." He commented as he kissed her neck. "And you will marry me tonight."

She shook her head. "No I won't." she pulled away with a smile. "And you can't make me."

Erik smiled, but the sparks in his eyes warned her that she was in for a ride. She sighed and patiently took her bows before the curtain was drawn. Christine exhaled as Erik grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd of people congratulating them. Erik moved her to towards her dressing room, took her through the mirror and guided her down to the lair.

Once there, Christine went straight into the bedroom. "Well," Erik demanded as he leaned against the doorframe. "what kind of answer was that?"

"Exactly as it sounded like." She opened the closet, pulled out her robe, and began wrestling with the ties on the back of her dress. "I will marry you, just not today."

"Why?"

"Because Erik, I don't want you proposing to me merely because we lost a child and you want to make it up to me!"

"You know that's not true!" He snapped at her. "You know very well that I am deeply in love with you."

"I know that and I also know that part of you wants to make up for what happened that night."."

She stepped behind the screen, took off her costume and tied the white silk robe around her body. She came out behind the screen, feeling a little nervous with only the robe on her body. She couldn't wear undergarments because her silken slave girl costume kept showing the undergarment lines.

"Deny that you don't want to make up taking my virginity and then having sex with me again without a proposal of marriage, and I'll marry you this instant." She said. "But I must demand your absolute honesty in your answer Erik."

Erik exhaled and sat down on the bed. "All right, Christine, I admit that part of me does want to make it up to you." She sat down beside him and he took her hand. "But I bought that ring the night after the masquerade, there was, just never the right time."

"And you thought the opening of the show was a good time?" he nodded and she kissed his cheek. "And you're sweet for thinking of that, and I will marry you Erik, next Sunday."

He wrinkled his nose. "Valentines day?"

"You can have Valentine's Day or Christmas Erik, take your pick."

"Tonight."

"No. I've wanted to get married on Valentines Day since I was ten and I'm not going to change my mind."

"Please." Erik turned towards her and began kissing her neck. "Tonight?"

"No."

He lifted her legs up onto the couch, gently eased her onto her back as he continued kissing her. "Tonight." He murmured before kissing her again.

"No." she fought to keep the laugh out of her voice, but barely succeeded. "And you cannot convince me to change my mind."

Then, all laughter left her body as Erik gripped the upper half of her robe and pulled it away to reveal her exposed chest. His eyebrows rose and his hands immediately went to her robe ties and he pulled her up into a sitting position. Her heart pounded in her chest as Erik pulled her robe off her and threw it to the ground. She began breathing hard as he flattened her onto the couch and he began pulling off his costume.

He wasn't careful, and she heard some of his clothes tear as he tossed the various parts on the floor. Her skin crawled as Erik studied her. Something was different, she hadn't felt embarrassed that first night, but now, with his proposal, and his stripping above her, was making her feel very self-conscious.

Heat flooded her entire body at his gaze. She turned on her side, instinctively for her robe on the floor. Before she could touch it, Erik's hands gripped her shoulders and she founded herself on her back with Erik staring down at her. She groaned as he pressed himself against her, his weight cushioning me into the couch.

"Erik."

He growled and pressed harder against her as her body trembled and she felt wetness pool between her legs. Erik pressed kisses along her stomach and she shuddered violently. She almost stopped breathing merely from the look of lust and adoration in his eyes.

He kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth and the world fell away. She wrapped her legs around his waist molding their bodies together. Erik entered her and she bit his tongue lightly. He gripped her by her hair and pulled her slightly upwards as he moved quickly with her. Christine let out strangled cries with every thrust Erik made. Spots blurred her vision and she cried out as she and Erik became one.

Erik collapsed atop her; she could only gasp as he kissed her again. As she ran her hands through his hair, she knew he was right. She was his prisoner now; his prisoner and she could never break free from him.

Christine groaned as she stumbled back above ground. She must have caught a cold or something, because she didn't feel well. Her stomach was swirling and her breasts were aching. She'd vomited once all ready and she wasn't sure what miracle had enabled her to get up with Erik sleeping beside her, but it had happened.

She closed the mirror and sat down at her dressing room table. She studied her reflection and almost gasped at her reflection. She looked as if she hadn't slept in almost a week. Then, a sudden thought caused her blood to run cold.

What if….she was pregnant?

Christine bolted up, ignoring her chair crashing behind her. She pulled the bell chord to call for her maid and ducked behind the screen to begin dressing. Her maid stumbled in all bleary-eyed.

"Yes Madame?"

She turned to her. "Help me get dressed and then hail a cab immediately."

"Yes, are you all right?"

"I don't know." She stated honestly as she came out from behind the screen and began brushing her hair. "But I intend to find out."


	15. 15: Something wonderful

Chapter fifteen: Something wonderful

* * *

Christine walked down the street, her mind in a daze. She couldn't believe it! Here she was…pregnant again! And with Erik! Erik! Of all people! They'd only done it two or three times and boom….she was carrying his baby! Again!

"Christine!" She looked up to see Parisa getting out of the carriage with Raoul helping her. Parisa was pregnant, showing, glowing, and loving every moment of it. Parisa moved from Raoul's grip and hurried up to her. "Oh!" She hugged her tightly and exhaled. "Thank God we found you!"

Christine frowned. "I didn't know I was missing."

"You do know it's 1:00 right?" She asked.

Christine groaned. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry, my mind is in a daze."

"Well," Raoul said. "let's get you to the opera house."

Parisa nodded. "Erik practically broke down our door looking for you! he's very worried."

Christine nodded before spitting out. "I'll just bet he is!"

Raoul frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Christine exhaled and rubbed her head. "Yes, I'm sorry, I'm pregnant."

Typically, she wouldn't say such things, but this was Raoul and Parisa. Raoul stared at her in amazement. "Christine!"

Parisa patted his arm. "Raoul stop it." She smiled. "Let me guess…Erik's?"

"Oh I hope not!" Raoul said.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Christine said slowly. "but yes, I am carrying Erik's child." When Raoul's face went slack, she added for good measure. "Again."

"Again!?"

Parisa exhaled and turned to Raoul. "I'd like to talk to Christine privately. I'll see you back at the house."

Raoul looked nervous. "But love, you're due in a few months. And then, she's pregnant as well!"

"I'll be fine, honest, I promise not to do anything crazy." She kissed him on the mouth. "Please?"

Raoul debated for a moment and kissed Parisa. "All right. try not to be too long."

"Christine just needs some advice from a newly married lady."

Christine frowned. "I thought it was old married lady."

"Oh I don't consider myself old yet." Raoul helped her up into the carriage and she kissed him. "I'll see you when we get home." She smirked. "I don't think the bed was made."

Raoul cleared his throat. "I'll make it."

"Don't you dare!" She giggled as Raoul turned red. "I'll come find you when I get back."

"Parisa." He said tightly. "Christine is here."

"So, what are we? Children? Since Christine and I are both expecting, we know fully well how the bedroom fundamentals work. If you bump into Erik, send him to the opera house."

* * *

Parisa groaned as they got out of the carriage. Christine had been arguing over the stupidest little things as to why she didn't want to marry Erik just because she was pregnant.

"He won't make a good husband." She said. "Now, he's obviously a good lover, and I guess I don't need to tell you that."

"Actually," she said. "I find Erik to be rather a poor lover in comparison to my husband." Christine rolled her eyes as if Parisa were the crazy one. "Listen to me Christine, Erik would make a good husband, but only for you. I've see how you've changed him for the better. He still has that dark side of him, but he's the man you're in love with. I don't think you're ever going to get over Erik."

"I wish I wasn't." She said. "I wish…these feelings would disappear!" She exhaled. "I'm sorry. I don't mean that either! I don't know what I mean! he's…not ready to become a father!"

"is any man?" She asked dryly. "Honestly Christine, maybe the child is the last trick you need to turn him into any other normal man. He's got a good reputation, and a promising career. He's going to make a fortune, but that won't mean anything to him unless he has you and the child with him. I do know when he wants something that he goes after it. Raoul's been telling me about you two in rehearsals and Erik sounds like he's pursing you as a dying man in the desert searches for water. He'd do anything to secure your and the child's happiness."

Christine sat down with a huff. "I know. It's just….I had something different in mind. I wanted…what you and Raoul have, something…good and beautiful, not something dark and mysterious."

"Ahh, but then the nights can be beautiful as well. Pardon me Christine, but you're not meant to have a love of the day. You yourself said the first day we met that you were fond of darkness and shadows."

Christine nodded. "And you also said that I might tame the shadow of death and win his heart. I did." She sighed and plunked down beside the pianist who was playing part of the overture. "But now what do I do? I'm only opening myself up for more hurt if I go along with this."

"Because you're in love him, he's in love with you and you know that if anyone needs love, it's him."

"He's not considerate."

"Only because he's already bending over backwards for you." Parisa walked over to the piano and looked at the music. "Would you start from the beginning please?" Christine frowned at her as the pianist and Parisa smiled. "I remember this song, he wrote it a long time ago."

Christine shook her head. "There's no lyrics."

"That you know of. They are….just listen to them, Christine. Let them tell you what you all ready know."

Christine listened as Parisa began to sing softly. _He will not always say, what you would have him say._ Parisa smiled fondly, as if she were thinking of Raoul. _But now and then he'll say, something wonderful. The thoughtless things he'll do, _Parisa looked at her knowingly. _will hurt and worry you. then all at once he'll do, something wonderful. _

Christine felt a huge stab of guilt as Parisa continued singing. This song, did describe some emotions of Erik to her. but most of all, it told her what she did feel towards Erik and she realized Parisa was right. Christine was within reach of paradise, she just had to reach out and grab it. _He has a thousand dreams that won't come true. You know that he believes in them, and that's enough for you. _Parisa looked straight into her eyes, as if she were speaking to her soul. _You'll always go along, defend him when he's wrong. _

At that moment, Erik burst into the hall looking so worried and disheveled that her heart twisted in her chest. He stood there for a moment, breathing hard as relief flooded over his face. _And tell him, when he's strong, he is wonderful! _He exhaled and ran up the aisle towards her._ He'll always need your love. _Due to her pregnant state, the song, and the look of worry on Erik's face, Christine started crying. _And so he'll get your love. _She held out her limp arms as Erik pulled her tightly into his embrace. Erik grabbed her face and kissed her lips as he pulled her body tighter against him. _A man who needs your love, can be wonderful._

Erik exhaled and kissed her face. "Are you all right?" she nodded as she tried to stop crying. Erik pulled her tighter against him. "I thought I lost you."

"You almost did." She wiped her eyes. "I need to do something and I swear I'll try not to do this again." Erik frowned as she slapped his face twice. "That's for all 32 courtesans!" Erik rubbed his cheek in confusion as she grabbed ahold of his lapels and tugged him down to her level. "And this….is for choosing me."

Christine kissed him deeply and Erik instantly gripped her closer to him. the kiss lasted for such a magical moment that her mind was reeling when they broke the kiss. "You're…a funny one Christine. But, you were my first love and I swear that from the moment I laid eyes on you again, that I belonged to you alone. Erik exhaled. "Will you….marry me?"

Christine nodded. "Yes Erik, I will, and this time….I'll drop my mask and stop fighting these feelings. I won't try to change you too much and I'll accept you as you are from now on." She arched her brow. "And I think life with you is going to be anything but lonely."


	16. 16: Christine confesses

Chapter sixteen: Christine confesses

* * *

Christine groaned as she held her stomach. "I can't do this!"

"Nonsense." Parisa said. "You love Erik."

"I feel like I'm marrying him out of necessity."

"And you are." Parisa said calmly as she adjusted Christine's veil. "It is completely necessary that you marry Erik, otherwise you won't live happily ever after. Nor will anyone around here be able to endure a peaceful and quiet life."

Christine pouted. "I should tell him I'm pregnant."

"And you will, tonight when you're alone. It'll be quite the surprise for him on his wedding night."

"I look fat."

"You look beautiful." Parisa said. "You're the most nervous bride I've ever met. When I was set to marry Raoul, I was ecstatic. And that was with the thought of Erik catching up to us and killing us going on in the back of my mind."

"I'm nervous because I feel like I'm lying to him!"

Parisa sighed. "First, you want Erik to make sure he's in love with you because you don't want him to make up for the child you lost together. Are you understanding me so far?" Christine nodded. "Now, try to help me understand this. Now, you're pregnant and you don't want him to know that. Otherwise, you'll be certain that he's going to marry you to make up for the past! And here you are, about to marry him and you can't do it because you're feeling dishonest!"

"I can't help it!"

"Honestly, Christine, don't you know your own heart? Can't you see that Erik would marry you in a heartbeat, no matter what?"

"No, I don't. I've played one too many roles to know. And when it comes to Erik, I-I don't know! I do know that he loves me very much."

Parisa groaned. "Fine! I give up."

Christine stared as Parisa walked out the door. 'Where are you going?"

"To get Raoul to talk some sense into you and a drink! We still have fifteen minutes."

Christine nodded and nervously sat down to adjust the floor length veil. This was a beautiful wedding dress. It was a halter, neck dress with beautiful floral appliques on the skirt and bodice. It was a little ahead of her time, but Christine knew what she wanted. She just wished she knew what to do. Does she tell Erik or not?

The door opened and she turned to see Parisa pushing Erik into the room. "Now, the two of you need to talk! Get this settled before you're married. I cannot bear counseling the two of you forever! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but in this case, it may be bad luck if you don't!"

Parisa slammed the door behind him and Christine felt the blood drain in her cheeks. Erik stepped forward, concern in his eyes. "Christine, are you alright?" she nodded numbly. "Sit down, you don't look all right." He gripped her hands tightly. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"I'm…not having…any thoughts."

"Oh, Christine," he murmured before confessing. "I was so certain that somehow I'd messed up again and this time you'd left me alone for good. I thought I'd lost you when I couldn't find you after we'd made love the night I'd proposed to you. I know, I pushed everything you asked of me aside and I'm sorry if I chose not to honor your wishes."

"Erik, that's not it." She sighed. "I need to tell you something before we continue with our marriage. It may change everything you feel about me and if it does, feel free to leave me at the altar."

"I'd never do that. What…is it?" He asked nervously.

"I didn't want to tell you this." She admitted. "But I can't go through with this marriage without telling you. But swear to me, that once I tell you this, that you will choose out of love and not duty."

"I swear it."

She inhaled and blurted out. "I'm pregnant Erik and the child is yours."

Erik stared at her in stunned silence. "Christine?"

She nodded and stood up. "I thought so."

"No," he jumped up. "don't you dare think what you're thinking. Christine," he shook his head. "we're going…to be parents?"

"Yes. But the thing is-"

"No. Christine, let get married because I love you." He placed his hands on her face. "I always have. Always will."

Christine felt tears start in her eyes as she studied Erik's face. "Erik, I'm so sorry. I've been worried that…given our past-"

"Oh Christine, don't try to explain it, I know what you mean. After all we've gone through together, I understand why you'd need some reassuring." He kissed her. "Now, shall we get on with the ceremony? I'm looking forward to tonight," he smirked. "many other nights like that and a perfectly happy life together."

She shook her head as they marched towards the door together. "I don't think so Erik. I don't think you should count your rainbows before they shine."

"Now Christine, what could possibly happen to us? Everything is going to be perfect. We're going to have a perfectly lovely life together."

"Why do I have the feeling that it's going to be exactly opposite that?"


	17. 17: The beginning of the end

Chapter seventeen: The beginning of the end

* * *

_Twenty years later,_

* * *

"I FORBID IT!" Erik shouted. "GET OUT!"

"Erik,"

"Shut up!" He shouted at Christine, causing her to take a small step back from his anger. He'd _never, ever _raised his voice to her like that in all the years of their marriage and it startled her. "Never! I mean it!"

"Daddy," Phoebe said tearfully. "I beg you-"

"NO!" He shouted before pointing to the stairs. "You go to your room, now!"

"Don't you speak to her like that!" Sheldon, Raoul's oldest son shouted at him.

Erik let out a roar and punched Sheldon in the nose! "Daddy!" Phoebe screamed as she threw herself over Sheldon who was holding his streaming nose.

Christine grabbed Erik and shouted. "Enough!"

Benjamin, their oldest son, entered the room, with a book in his hand. Seeing his father's anger and his mother's desperate attempt to keep him back, he dropped the book and stepped in front of his father. "Father, calm down!"

"Get out of my way!" he shouted.

Phoebe helped Sheldon up from the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Father, please-"

"Damn it girl! Get to your room!"

"Phoebe," Sheldon said. "don't go-"

"I'll be fine." She pleaded. "Please. Go. I'll be fine!"

Sheldon shook his head. "Phoebe."

"Please Sheldon. Go."

Sheldon exhaled and kissed her on the mouth, causing Erik to roar in anger. Phoebe stood there as Sheldon walked out of the room. The door closed and Erik's demeanor relaxed somewhat.

Christine looked at the man she'd married. Twenty years and four children later, everything had gone well, until today.

Their oldest son, Benjamin, took after Erik in so many ways it was scary at times. The only problem was, he was mild-mannered, while his father exploded. He wasn't interested in girls at this point in his life as he was focusing upon his career.

Their son Richard, at 18, he was the artist of the family and spent most of his time up in the attic and working on some other great masterpiece. Charles, he was the inventor and Christine marveled how he hadn't blown up the house and broken every bone in his body before he was 16.

Then there was phoebe, their only child and she was barely nineteen. But that still made her a child in Erik's eyes, and he'd sworn that she'd never marry unless the man was good enough for her.

He certainly hadn't planned on Sheldon Chagney capturing his daughter's heart. She'd seen it and Erik laughed it off. But she'd seen Sheldon's determination in his eyes to win Phoebe's heart and he had. Christine didn't know what it was with the Chagney line and their desire to steal any woman connected to Erik. She wouldn't be surprised if Erik's father had lost to a Chagney, a woman he'd loved, many years back.

Erik and Raoul had never made up, they'd tried but they were just too different. And while Parisa had forgiven Erik, Raoul was not as forgiving. The men had parted on uneasy terms, allowing their wives to visit each other, but nothing beyond that was allowed. They never spoke in public and the hate between them was still fresh many years later.

Sheldon, was Parisa's only child and she'd called him her miracle child. Sheldon and Phoebe had met for the first time completely by accident. It was at an art gallery and they were observing a painting together. Sheldon started a conversation and Phoebe, broke out of her sedate shell and eagerly engaged him in conversation. The two were well into it when she and Erik arrived and that ended when Erik grabbed Phoebe and spun her in the other direction, ordering her never to speak to him again.

And that was the end of it.

Or, so they'd thought.

Phoebe heard someone tapping on her window and she opened her eyes to see a figure there. Grabbing her robe and a firepoker, she moved to open it. She yanked the door open with her poker raised. "Hey!"

The poker tumbled from her hands. "Mr. Chagney." She blinked. "What are you-"

His finger on her lips caused her to stop. "I think it's obvious." He took her hands in his. "I came to see you."

"You're crazy." She said. "If my father finds out-"

"That I'm on your balcony at midnight, he'll kill me?" he grinned and shook his rich, mahogany hair. "I think you're worth the risk."

"You're crazy."

But that was her first impression. Next thing she knew, she was sneaking out of the house to meet him at parks, concerts and walks around the block. Sheldon, true, he was a Chagney, but he was a very handsome and charming gentleman. Her father, would call him a fop, but he wasn't. He had a great sense of humor and he was very considerate. The first time he kissed her, he'd asked, her permission and that had melted her heart. She'd fallen more and more in love with him.

Then, today, everything had gone wrong. Her parents and her brothers had left for the opening of Richard's art gallery. She'd faked feeling very ill and she'd been left behind. And the moment they'd left, Richard came in the back door with his guitar.

"Hello." He kissed her and she moaned at the touch of his lips. "I missed you."

"We saw each other last night."

"I know." He made a face. "But I can't put up with this much more. I need to keep you around all the time."

She'd laughed. "Indeed. What's the guitar for?"

"I wrote a song for you." he smiled. "Want to hear it?"

"Yes."

They went into the house and settled on a couch in the parlor. Sheldon began playing the guitar while looking at her._ Don't break my heart before I give it to you. Don't tell me no before I ask you to. Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on. There's too much to lose to be wrong, and it feels like there's something here. But I wanna see it before it disappears. And if there's something real between me and you. Well, are we both open to, all these possibilities? _

_So many little possibilities, right in front of us. Close enough to touch and far enough to have some time to see. All these possibilities. _Phoebe felt her heart pause in her chest. Was he actually proposing to her, in an unusual way? _Oh, these possibilities, are written in the stars. We are who we are baby, and I can't help but think that possibly, there's possibility. _

_Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this. Don't let me in if you're not there. What I'm feeling doesn't happen every day. So baby please play me fair. And it feels like there's something more than those crazy little crushes I've felt before. When you move in closer I can feel the rush, and now we're so close we can touch._

She'd reached out and touched his hand and Sheldon stopped playing. "Sheldon-"

"Phoebe," he said setting the guitar aside. "I can't do this anymore. Please," he knelt and took her hand. "I know that our parents will never accept this, but I can't do this anymore. I love you, very much." Tears started in her eyes at the sincerity in his eyes and voice. "I cannot go another day without you by my side." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the most beautiful pink diamond ring she'd ever seen in her life. "Please, will you marry me Phoebe?"

She covered her mouth a moment before nodding. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you Sheldon." He exhaled and placed the ring upon her finger. "But, our parents-"

"I will ask your father,"

The door opened and they spun around to see her mother in the doorway. The blood drained out of all their faces. "Mother." She begged. "Please don't-"

"Christine," her father's voice caused them to jump. "is the briefcase in there?" then, he appeared in the doorway and he froze. "What…is…this?"

"Daddy," her voice trembled. "this is Sheldon Chagney."

"I know who he is." He bit out angrily. "How dare…you enter…my house?!"

Sheldon stepped forward. "Sir, I know that you don't get along with my father-"

"Get out!"

"Daddy, please."

"Erik," Christine said. "we should-

"No!"

"Sir," Sheldon said. "I'm in love with your daughter and I've asked her to marry me."

The look on her father's face told her that her marriage to Sheldon would never take place and the sun wouldn't rise in the morning.


	18. 18: Another chapter

Chapter eighteen: Another chapter

* * *

"How could you do this to me?" Erik shouted. "Answer!"

"Because," she cried. "I knew…this is what would happen."

"Erik, calm down!" Christine snapped. "Please!"

"Damn it woman! Aren't you seeing what's going on here?"

"They're in love!" Christine said. "Can't you see that?"

"Love?" Erik laughed. "What does she know of love? She's a child!"

"I do love him." She exclaimed. "Father, I've loved him for-"

"No, you don't! You think you're in love with him and why shouldn't you? He's the first man to touch you! Has he violated you in anyway?"

"No! Father, he's a good man!"

"He's a Chagney! There is no such thing!"

"Father, please-"

"I said no!" her father's face was a very angry red and she knew he'd never listen. "I will not hear his name spoken again. Do you understand?"

She bit her lip a moment before saying. "Please, just listen-"

"Out!" he shouted. "Get out of my sight! Go to your room!"

Phoebe didn't hesitate. She hurried out of the room crying. She ran upstairs and yanked her bedroom door open. She slammed it closed and leaned against it, forcing her sobs down.

Hands on her shoulder caused her to cry out and whirl around. "Easy." Sheldon soothed. "It's all right."

"You!" She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I never left."

"Oh God."

"Are you all right?" He asked, touching her face so gently. "Are you hurt?"

"No." She whimpered. "I tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen."

"Shh," he soothed. "it's all right."

"I'm scared."

"I'm here." He kissed her forehead. "I'm here for you. I won't leave you. I promise."

The door opened and they jumped to as her mother entered. Her mother's face went stiff as she studied them. She closed the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Ormanni," Sheldon said. "I assure you. I love Phoebe. I want to marry her, I cannot live without her."

""Mother, if I don't marry him then life won't matter to me." She pleaded as tears began anew in her eyes. "Please. I can't be without him."

Her mother held up her hand, cutting her off. "I know, your heart rules your head." Christine sighed. "Pack your bags, now."

"What?" She stared at her mother. "I-I don't understand."

"Go." she said. "I'll take care of your father." She looked at Sheldon. "I know your father and mother well. I don't know you, but I do know that your parents raised you right. You better treat her right, or I won't be holding her father back."

"I promise."

"You what?!" Erik shouted. "Damn you Christine! Damn you to hell!"

Christine grabbed the sword off the wall and pointed it at Erik. "Don't…you dare take another step towards that door!"

"Christine!"

"And don't you dare speak to me like that ever again! Just face it Erik, she's gone!"

"Damn it Christine! He could hurt her!"

"Oh come on, do you think that's possible considering Raoul and Parisa raised him?"

"The fop. I bet he hasn't got a job! Can he take care of her?"

"Better than you can."

"I'm her father!" he shouted. "No one can take care of her better than I!"

"And you always will!" She said. "But, he's taking care of her now. She wants to be loved."

"She has that here!"

"Oh come on Erik! She's your daughter! If my father were alive now, I would have hoped he wouldn't be acting like you when you asked him for my hand." Erik's face stiffened. "Now, you're going to have to accept this Erik. They've gone to get married."

His eyes widened. "What?! They're going behind my back!"

"No Erik! They're doing it right in front of your face. Erik, you can't help it! The only thing you could do is kill one of them to keep them apart!"

"I'll kill that boy! You believe me, I will!"

"And then what?" she demanded. "What will you say to Phoebe when she finds out that you killed the man that she loves, the man she's going to marry?" All of Erik's anger seemed to vanish. "Erik, you're not upset about the love of her life being Raoul's son. It's the fact that you've lost her is upsetting you most of all. Yet, you haven't really lost her completely. If you reject her, then you will loose her, it's your choice Erik." She tilted her head and swung the sword slightly. "And, if you choose to reject her, I promise you will loose your manhood," Erik's head jerked up at her threat. "and I'll return to the stage as a stripper!"

"You'll do no such thing!"

She tilted her head to the side. "Try me. It's been years since I held a sword in my hands, but today I'm cross enough to put one back in my hand!""

Erik shook his head before stepping forward and taking the sword away from her. "God, you're a stubborn woman."

She arched her brow. "Isn't that the cigar telling pipe not to smoke?"

Erik blinked before smirking. "The correct phrase is the pot calling the kettle black."

"Nope. You're full of hot air and blowing smoke." She smirked as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. "When a pot heats, it's steam doesn't smell. But a cigar and pipe are smelly and distasteful, like you."

Erik sighed. "I won't like this."

"No, but then, if nothing happened, then what would be the sense of living?" she smiled. "Now, go give your consent."

His brow narrowed. "I thought you said-"

"I lied. They're hiding in the corridor."

"I am not a monster."

"You're a father and at this point, what's the difference?"

He laughed. "I'm so glad I married you."

"As am I….well, most of the time!"

"Christine-"

"Erik," she moved to the door. "We'll settle this later. Now, shall we move onto another chapter in our lives?"

Erik nodded. "I'm ready to follow you. Let's begin another chapter."


End file.
